Finding Home
by SarRansom
Summary: Ten years after defeating Voldemort, Harry returns to Hogwarts. There, he embarks on a relationship with a very different Potions Master than the one he remembers hating as a teenager. A romance told through drabbles. Updated daily. Compliant to OotP, AU, HP/SS slash.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is only compliant until the end of Goblet of Fire. While I may borrow some elements from Books 5-7, don't assume it to be fact unless directly stated as being so. Why? Mainly because I wanted Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus alive, and for the final battle to be played out quite differently to canon. You'll see._

_Disclaimer: Obviously not JKR. I wonder what she'd do if she knew what I was doing to her characters..._

* * *

**One**

The curse that Tom Riddle had placed upon the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchery had expired with the caster's death.

In the ten years since the final battle of the war in which the mortal Tom Riddle, amongst countless others, had perished, the post had been held by one Professor Marius Freedwell. Professor Freedwell had been generally respected by faculty and students alike. Acknowledged as an adequate teacher, an intimidating chess opponent and a lenient examiner, he had been popular enough for most to remark with some sadness on his departure. After all, it had been over forty years since there had been any consistency of instructor in the subject and all agreed it was a shame to see him succumb to retirement.

The subject of Professor Freedwell's replacement had been much discussed amongst the student body. Rumors had flown, the prevailing belief being that former Auror John Dawlish was the front-runner for the position. Other rumors were less believable, such as the whisper, perpetrated mostly by third year girls, that the lead singer of the popular band the Raging Warlocks was set to assume the position.

None had guessed the truth. That ten years after the battle that had rid the world of the most evil Dark Lord it had ever seen, the Savior of the Wizarding world, Harry Potter, was returning to Hogwarts.

* * *

_To my All Was Well readers, please don't worry. All Was Well will continue to be updated regularly. Finding Home gives me a chance at writing my favorite ship, Snarry. I hope you're willing to give this story a chance, even if Snarry isn't usually your thing. SR. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Apparating just beyond the wards and looking up at the gleaming castle before him, Harry Potter was overcome by a tremendous sense of relief.

He was home.

In the years since the final battle of the Second Wizard War, Harry had thought himself to be reasonably content. He had resided first at Grimmauld Place with his godfather, then at a small apartment in central London that he had shared with his two best friends. At different stages he had considered both these locations to be his home, had enjoyed living there, been happy even. But nothing could compare to his first home, his true home.

Hogwarts.

As he made his way up the path towards the Castle, he was overwhelmed by a sense of fulfillment. For the first time since he had agreed to take on the vacant position of Defense Against the Dark Arts master, Harry was sure he had made the right decision. There would be challenges of course, being only a few years older than some of his students and working with his former Professor's among them, but come what may, Harry was happy.

He was home.

* * *

_I really love the next chapter, so because I have no self-control, I'll most likely post it later today. _

_Thanks for reading._

_SR._


	3. Chapter 3

_Please Note: These initial chapters serve as an introduction to the story. As such, chapters will increase in length as the story continues. Also, this story is slash and will contain scenes that are homoerotic in nature, if you don't like it, why not try one of my other stories?_

**Three**

"It's good to have you home my boy," Dumbledore raised his glass in silent toast to Harry, as they sat ensconced in his office before the fire.

"Surprisingly, it's good to be home Sir," Harry raised his own drink at the Headmaster. "You must know I had some trepidations about returning, I still do of course, but returning to the castle truly feels like coming home."

"Ah Hogwarts, capturing at least one lost boy a generation and ensnarling her in her grips forever more," the Headmaster chuckled.

"I'm sorry sir?"

"Do not be offended dear boy! It's a very prestigious club you've joined! Myself of course, Filius, Hagrid, Severus, your young friend Neville, all at one time young men unable to resist the lure of their first home. All with, you'll excuse my lack of modesty by including myself in this group Harry, tremendous potential, but happy to spend their days educating the subsequent generations. For those of us Harry, Hogwarts truly is home."

"I hadn't thought about it quite like that Sir," Harry swirled his brandy around his glass thoughtfully. "But you're right, Hogwart's really is the first place I was ever happy, the one place I can truly think of spending the rest of my day's."

"That is a troublesome thought!" Dumbledore exclaimed, with somewhat more solemnity then Harry thought the occasion called for. "I may have petitioned for you to return to Hogwarts this year Harry, but I should very much hope that you will no longer call the school your home when you reach, say, my rather advanced age."

"Why not?" Harry asked, imagining for a moment sitting in this very office in a hundred years or so, potentially as eccentric as Dumbledore.

"Despite all of your remarkable accomplishments thus far, you are still a very young man Harry," Dumbledore explained gently. "It is perhaps my most fervent desire that one day you may outgrow Hogwarts. Find love, marry, become a father even."

"I'm not entirely sure all that's in my future Sir," Harry did his best to ignore the uncomfortable skip in his heart at the mention of a family. It had long been his most fervent, and most likely to remain unfulfilled, desire.

"I shall refrain from reminding you of your, shall we say, less than satisfactory Divination marks when you were a student here," Dumbledore teased gently. "We never know exactly what the future holds in store for us my boy, the fact that you are here for this conversation is testament alone to that."

Harry finished his drink and, thanking the Headmaster, struggled to his feet, his old injury aching with a dull intensity that Harry was used to after so many years.

"Your leg still bothers you my boy?" Dumbledore had not missed Harry's difficulties in coming to his feet.

"I believe it always will Headmaster," Harry sighed, absently rubbing a hand over his pained thigh. "The Healers say theirs nothing more to be done. Just potions to manage the pain."

"I recommend you speak with Severus in that instance," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "I'm sure our resident Potions Master would be more than happy to tailor a pain potion to suit your specific needs."

"There's no need to bother Professor Snape," Harry disagreed, hovering in the doorway.

"I had thought that, after your combined efforts to bring down Voldemort, that you and Severus had put aside your differences Harry?" Dumbledore sounded vaguely disapproving.

"We have! That is to say...we did. There's no need to involve Professor Snape Headmaster, truly."

"Very well Harry, I shall trust your judgment on this matter. I look forward to seeing you at our first staff meeting of the year in the morning before the student's arrive."

"Goodnight sir."


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Harry found his quarters to be both comfortable and spacious, decorated rather sparsely, leaving plenty of room for his personal effects. It consisted of a sitting room, office, bedroom and a bathroom that contained a bath Harry's aching leg couldn't wait to sink in to. The walls were done in earthly tones, that Harry could have changed with a single flick of his wand but instead decided to leave. His trunk efficiently unpacked itself as he explored his new domain, startled to find his correspondence already awaiting him on the desk in his office. The Hogwarts House Elves truly were remarkable beings.

Since the final battle ten years ago, Harry's opportunities to return to the castle had been few and far between. At first Harry had been rather afraid that the castle would hold too many memories of the final battle and all those they had lost, but already he knew this would not be the case. Hogwarts had been the scene of many happy memories before Harry's seventh year when the wards had fallen, the Death Eaters had invaded and Voldemort had breathed his last and Harry was resolved to focus only on those memories that bought a smile, rather than the blood and pain of the final battle.

The faces of those that had perished were constantly in the back of Harry's mind, just as they had been every day since the battle. When his leg ached its worst, Harry sometimes found himself wondering if perhaps that was his punishment for not leaving the castle to face the Dark Lord sooner than he had done, potentially saving lives in the process. His deepest, most heart-felt regret in the intervening years since the battle had been the lives lost while he had waited in the castle for the perfect moment to attack. Every day since he had wondered what might have happened had he gone out into the fray earlier? Would Percy still be alive? What of Dean, and Ernie and Cho and so many others that had fallen that day?

It was with these uncomfortable thoughts as his bedmate, that Harry spent his first night as a Professor at Hogwarts.

* * *

_Chapter Five will post shortly, in it, we're reintroduced to everybody's favourite Potions Master._


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

"Ah, Mr. Potter, our new..."

"Defense Against the Dark Arts master, as I'm sure you were able to say Severus," Professor McGonagall intervened, pushing past Severus to reach Harry. "Welcome back Mr. Potter, welcome back indeed!"

"It's wonderful to be back," Harry demurred, as his former professors, now his colleagues, besieged him. Dumbledore quickly called the meeting to order, much to Harry's relief.

To his immense surprise, Harry found himself seated next to the Potions Master.

"The trials of being you Potter. Not even able to attend a staff meeting without being swarmed by fans and admirers."

"Lovely to see you too, Snape."

"Harry I do hope you'll consent to becoming Assistant Head of Gryffindor house?" Professor McGonagall pounced on him the moment the meeting concluded, before Harry had even risen from his seat.

"I've just arrived Professor, surely I haven't earned that honor yet," Harry protested.

"True, but since when have you ever earned anything without it simply being handed to you Potter?" Snape put in from his position to Harry's right, having overhead the lot.

"Oh do be quiet Severus," Minerva advised. "Harry, you're a former Gryffindor and a member of staff. So far as I am concerned, those are the only qualifications you require for the post. I believe it may be beneficial for our young Lions to have somebody, shall we say, a little...closer to their experience level, to confide in, should they find themselves unable to come to me."

"Oh indeed," Severus agreed, turning away. As he excluded himself from their conversation, Harry could have sworn he saw, for the first time, the ghost of a laugh on the Potion Masters face.

* * *

_What does everybody think about our brief glimpse at the Hogwarts Potions Master? Has he changed in ten years or is he the same as ever?_

_Chapter Six will be up in a few hours._


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

"I'm telling you, that's Harry Potter!"

"Harry Potter!"

"Saviour..."

"Potter...quit the Auror's,"

"Injured..."

"Harry Potter!"

Harry plastered his smile onto his face, determined to not let it fade to a grimace. The Great Hall was decked out in its customary splendid display, the Welcoming Feast in full swing. Dumbledore had refrained from making any announcement's until after the feast, which had only served to have every eye in the place turned directly to the Head Table and the new member of staff currently sitting between Hagrid and Flitwick.

"Listen teh how excited they are teh be havin' ya as their Professor Harry!' Hagrid exclaimed happily. "Be the most popular Professor in all of Hogwart's you will be."

"Indeed, because being the most _popular_ Professor is something to strive for," a voice closer to the center of the table intoned sarcastically. Harry did not have to turn to see who it was.

"Do you know Snape, I think you've missed me," in fact, Harry was sure that the Potions Master had missed him, at least as a target for his sarcasm if nothing else.

"I'm sure you do think that Potter, which is further proof of how ridiculous you truly can be at times."

"Coming from you Professor, I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"I'm sure you are Potter, I'm sure you are."

* * *

_Once again, these initial chapters serve as an introduction. Future chapters will be longer and will see much more Severus/Harry interaction. Please consider sharing your thoughts with me in a review. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

Teaching was not as easy as Harry remembered it being.

With the DA, Harry had been amongst his peers. He hadn't had to worry about lesson plans, discipline issues, or, Merlin forbid, grading seriously substandard essays. He most certainly hadn't had to worry about his students being so awe struck by his presence, that he was certain they hadn't heard a word he had said in his introductory lessons. The whispers he heard from his classes as they filled in and out were as ridiculous as they were bizarre. Merlin reincarnated, part-Veela, where the bloody hell did they come up with these crazy ideas?

After a consultation with the Headmaster, and with his blessing, Harry decided to set a rather unusual assignment. All his classes, from first through to seventh years, were to write as many or as few words as they pleased, detailing what they thought they knew about their new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

The assignment sat rather uncomfortably with Harry, who, despite years in the spotlight, was still uncomfortable drawing attention to his own accomplishments and actions. Dumbledore believed though, that the best way to combat the rumors and innuendo was to face them head on, and Harry had too much respect for his mentor to disagree.

The assignment was set, the responses came in. Many were a source of amusement to him; some left him shaking his head in disbelief. And one in particular from a fourth year Slytherin boy named Gordon Selwyn, left him incredibly sad and more than a little concerned.

Finishing Selwyn's brief essay Harry stood from his desk and made for the fireplace in the corner of his office. A pinch of Floo powder and the rather discombobulating feeling of his head being detached from the rest of his body later, Harry was speaking to the Head of Slytherin House.

"Severus, can I step through?"

* * *

_Only a short one tonight, more soon._


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

"If you feel you must," was the reply Harry received and without waiting, Harry removed his head from the green flames in his hearth and stepped through instead, calling "Professor Snape's office, Hogwarts."

"To what do I owe this dubious honor, Potter?" The Potions Master asked, without looking up from the parchment in front of him at his desk.

"I've had a rather disturbing essay written by one of your fourth year Slytherin's," Harry responded, choosing to ignore the sarcasm in the Potions Master's tone.

"Ah yes, I've heard about the essay's you've been setting _Professor_ Potter," Snape sneered, finally looking up. "The danger you see, in asking adolescents to write about you, is that you may not like everything you read."

"Just read it Snape," Harry thrust the essay on to the desk and watched in wry amusement at the growing understanding dawning on Snape's face.

"_What do I know about the new Defense Professor, Harry Potter," _Snape read aloud. "_Unlike most of the idiots at this school, I know the truth. I know he's a liar and a murderer and a half-blood and I know that if it hadn't been for him, my uncles, brother and father would all still be alive." _Snape looked up at Harry, barely concealed anger flashing in his eyes. "You better take a seat Potter. Scotch?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

"It's the 'half-blood' statement that bothers me the most I suppose," Harry mused, accepting the glass passed to him by Snape.

"If I were you, Potter, I would be most concerned about the blame assigned to you over the deaths of Mr. Selwyn's family members."

"He's an angry and confused child," Harry's heart ached with compassion for the boy. "He's grown up with his male role-models following a madman and being killed in the process. I came here to see what you think we can do to help him."

"I see that adulthood has hardly dented your Gryffindor idealism," Snape sighed, without the malice that Harry would have expected to accompany such a statement. "Mr. Selwyn will have heard curses against you, and I and all those who fought against his family and those they supported for his entire life Potter. Giving the boy a cuddle and something sweet from Honeydukes is hardly going to be enough to make him your best friend."

Harry couldn't help it, he laughed.

"I'm sorry Snape, truly I am, but something about the word 'cuddle' coming from your mouth..."

Snape's expression flattered for a moment, as his lips twitched upwards in what may have been the beginnings of a smile.

"I can assure you Potter, that cuddling is not an unfamiliar concept to me, just one I do not often engage in, being neither a woman nor an extended member of the Weasley family,"

Harry laughed again, unable to believe he was actually enjoying the company of the once despised Potions Master.

"I believe your best plan of attack may be to confront Mr. Selwyn's accusations head on, as I imagine you had planned to do with all the mistruth's being spread about," Snape mused, examining the amber liquid in his glass, swirling it gently.

"I thought as much myself," Harry agreed.

"In addition, I will speak to Mr. Selwyn," Snape continued. "I don't believe that it will do much good, but at the very least it should keep the young man looking over his shoulder."

"I appreciate your assistance Severus," Harry acknowledged, glad that the older man had taken his concerns seriously.

"You are perhaps, not as foolish now as you were as a teenager," Severus allowed, though it appeared the admission cost him greatly. "I believe you may yet make an adequate Professor."

Harry, recognizing a dismissal when he saw one, finished his scotch, thanked Severus once again and Flooed back to his own office.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten **

The first week of term finally ended, to Harry's immense relief. He had never imagined being a professor would be so very much work, or quite so exhausting as the reality proved.

Friday evening found Harry in Hogsmeade, enjoying a pint at the Hogs Head with Ron, who was eager to hear about Harry's first week as a professor.

"I can't believe you set an essay about yourself mate," Ron chortled. "I doubt any Professor has done that since Lockhart."

"Don't," Harry groaned. "Do you think I wanted to read three hundred essays full of lies spread by the Daily Prophet? It was torture! One of the seventh year girls detailed my entire sexual history as reported by the Prophet, then added her own name to the bottom of the list with a question mark!"

Ron slumped to the table surface, his shoulders shaking with mirth.

"If she had read the social pages in the Prophet so thoroughly don't you think she would have realized I prefer wizards?" Harry sighed. "I mean, it was front page news for weeks when I went on that date with Lee."

"Maybe she thinks she can turn you?" Ron sniggered.

"Not to mention it's entirely inappropriate, I'm her teacher for Merlin's sake!"

"The trials of being you Harry Potter," Ron mocked, causing Harry to laugh.

"You sound like Severus, he said basically the same thing the other night."

"Oh I sound like Severus do I?" Ron echoed sarcastically. "And how is it working with the greasy git? On a first name basis I see."

"We're colleagues Ron, of course we're on a first name basis. Or I am with him anyway, he's still calling me Potter of course," Harry rolled his eyes. "And after everything he did for us towards the end of the war and in the final battle, don't you think he deserves your respect?"

"Of course he has my respect, doesn't mean I like the guy though," Ron reasoned.

"He's not so bad," Harry replied. "I think the more I get to know him, the more I like him."

"Well, just don't get to know him too well mate!"

* * *

_Chapters 13-15 are among my favourite that I have written so far, I can't wait to share them with you._


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

By the third week of term the students of Hogwarts had grown used to having Harry Potter as their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and had finally begun attending to their lessons. Harry was profoundly glad to have his students learning the curriculum he had devised, and buried them in homework in an attempt to make up for the time they had wasted learning about him.

The first time Severus heard Professor Potter described as a taskmaster he had shaken his head, dismissing the notion as the whining of lazy second years. After hearing several Slytherin's describe the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor in the same way, Severus began to consider that Potter was perhaps not as lenient with the students as he had first assumed the young man would be. By the time he found several sixth years in an abandoned classroom after curfew, all working frantically on their Defense assignments, Severus had to admit he was impressed. Potter it seemed, may have learnt something from his greasy git of a Potions Master after all.

"We wasted almost the first month of lessons talking about me," Harry shrugged when queried about it in the staff room. "I might have allowed it but it was their choice to continue with it. I'm not going to let them fall further behind by not making them catch up on what we should have been covering these past several weeks."

"If only your fourteen year old self could hear you now Potter," Snape had muttered in response.

"I'd have punched myself in the face," Harry laughed. "A good thing I grew up, hey Severus?"

"A good thing indeed," Severus had responses wryly. A good thing indeed.

* * *

_Things are about to heat up. Please consider leaving a review. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve**

As the weather grew frigid, Harry's leg began to bother him more. Such had been the case in the ten years since he had sustained his injury in the final battle, but the cold, damp air of Scotland and the many staircases of Hogwarts combined to aggravate the injury further.

Suddenly, getting between his quarters, the Great Hall for meals and the Defense classroom for lessons took much longer than they had previously. His limp became increasingly more pronounced, so much so that teachers and students alike began to comment on it. His colleagues all advised him to see Madam Pomfrey. Poppy in turn advised him, as had Dumbledore, to speak with Severus.

Despite the hesitant sort of truce that had fallen between them, Harry still felt uncomfortable asking Severus for help. However, as winter arrived with a vengeance, Harry's pain increased to the point where the pain potions prescribed to him by his Healer at St Mungo's became entirely ineffective. His throbbing muscles kept him awake through the night and he abandoned eating in the Great Hall all together, instead, taking meals in his rooms and Flooing between the classroom and his private rooms in order to avoid further aggravating the injury by walking Hogwarts' many staircases. It seemed his injury was leaving him with little choice; he would have to seek the assistance of the Hogwarts Potion Master.

* * *

_A short one I know, but Chapters 13, 14 and 15 are amongst my favourite that I have written so far (and I'm up to Chapter 30). Because I have next to no self control, I'll probably post Chapter 13 shortly. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen**

Harry approached Severus during the Halloween Feast, and, as politely and professionally as he could, requested a private meeting with him.

If the potions master was surprised by the request, he did not show it. Instead he suggested that Harry meet him in his office at the end of the feast, once all the students had safely been seen to their dormitories and encouraged into bed. Harry agreed immediately, surprised that Severus had agreed with such little fuss and taking it as a sign that he may be willing to help.

Ferrying the Gryffindors back to their dorm took longer than Harry had expected, most wanting to continue the festivities long into the night. By the time Harry made it down to the dungeons, he was exhausted and his leg was throbbing with every step he took. Still, he took a moment to compose himself before wrapping on the frame of the painting of Menelaus Cerberus that served as the guardian to Professor Snape's private quarters.

Harry was bid enter and immediately accepted the scotch offered to him, resisting the urge to down it in one gulp as an antidote to his pain and nerves. Instead, he took as big a sip as he could without looking vulgar and sighed as he sank into the comfortable chair in front of Snape's desk.

"What can I do for you Potter?" Severus wasted no time on pleasantries or small talk.

"Can't one colleague simply seek the company of another Severus?" Harry asked, unable to resist the lure of teasing Hogwarts most serious Professor.

"In the case of you and I Potter, the answer would of course be no," Severus considered Harry over the rim of his glass, the reflection of the amber liquid softening the harshness of his gaze. "So tell me, what is it you need me for?"

"You're right, I do need you," Harry knocked back a swallow of his scotch and steeled himself to grovel. "I need your help."

"And what is it exactly you require my assistance with Mr. Potter?"

"My erh...leg,"

Severus waited, eyebrows raised for Harry to finish his sentence.

"What about your leg?" He snapped, when it became apparent that no further information would be forthcoming.

"It was injured," Harry found himself already regretting coming to Snape, he should have known the man would not make this easy on him. "In the final battle."

"I remember," Severus replied, wandlessly summoning a scrap of parchment and a quill and preparing to take notes on the information Harry was offering him.

"The Healers at St. Mungo's tried to fix it, but by the time I got to them, there wasn't a lot they could do to save the muscle. I've been on pain potions ever since, but, the cold and the stairs here aren't helping and Albus suggested you might be able to help me," Harry babbled uncomfortably. "You don't erh...have to or anything, but, if it wouldn't be too much bother..."

"Perhaps you might equip me with more information Mr. Potter, before I decide whether or not I am able to be of any assistance to you," Severus replied silkily. "Refresh my memory, exactly what hex was cast upon your appendage?"

"It was two things actually," Harry squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. He had been hoping, rather foolishly, that Severus wouldn't need that piece of information. "Voldemort's snake was the second..."

"And the first?"

"Sectumsempra," Harry whispered, his cheeks flushing brilliantly.

"Ah," it may have been his imagination, but Harry was sure Severus grayed beneath his already ashen hue.

They sat in silence for several long minutes, each lost in their own memories. When Severus eventually spoke again his tone was a lot warmer than Harry had ever before heard it and he wondered at the change.

"And how did the Healers at St Mungo's treat your wounds?"

"Blood-replenishing potions and I took anti-venom for twelve months after the battle," Harry shuddered, remembering the vile taste and horrendous side effects of the strongest of the potions he had been prescribed. "After that the Healers said they couldn't do anything except manage my pain. And lately the potions they've given me don't even do that."

"I'd like a sample of those potions, if you can spare them," Severus requested.

Harry reached into the pockets of his robes and extracted a vial. He had taken to carrying the potions with him everywhere, though these days they hardly took the edge off the throb.

Severus held the liquid up to the light, swirling the contents and sniffing at length. Another wandless _Accio_ brought him a small pewter cauldron, into which he decanted the potion, stirring it this way and that before banishing it with a disgusted grimace.

"Rubbish," he sneered. "That Healer's recommend that for their patients is nothing short of criminal. We can most certainly improve on this Mr. Potter, but first, I shall need to see the wound."

"Uh...what?" Harry stuttered.

"You heard me correctly, I'm sure," Snape stood, gesturing for Harry to do the same. "Drop your pants Mr. Potter."


	14. Chapter 14

**Fourteen**

Harry blushed violently. There were many things he had never expected to hear from his former Potions professor and _drop your pants _was certainly up there amongst them.

"What, here?" He demanded, looking around Snape's office. It was nicer than he would have thought and certainly more welcoming than it had been when he was a teenager. However the idea of baring his undergarments in the Potion Masters office was mortifying to say the least.

"I suppose we may retire to my sitting room if you insist upon being squeamish," rolling his eyes Severus indicated the door behind his desk. Harry followed him through, surprised at the level of comfort and sophistication that Severus chose to surround himself with. Like his own quarters it was decorated in earthy tones, with bookshelves from floor to ceiling and a huge ornate fireplace that sprung into flames with a flick of Snape's hand.

"If you are quite done with your inspection of my residence Potter, do you think we might get on with the task at hand?" Severus snapped impatiently.

Harry flushed darker than before, fumbling awkwardly with the fixture to his cloak, before casting it aside and toeing off his shoes.

"You just want me to...erh..." he hesitated self-consciously.

"Strip Potter!" The potions professor barked.

Harry's cheeks burned as he removed his trousers. Something about standing in Severus Snape's sitting room in only socks, y-fronts and shirttails felt impossibly wrong and as the man himself crouched down and examined his injury with a clinical eye, an eye that was nearly exactly at crotch level, Harry found himself wishing that the Earth might swallow him whole.

"Perhaps I ought to have liquored you up a little more before ordering you to take off your clothes Potter," Snape murmured, chuckling very softly as Harry stiffened even further. "Relax, I am a professional am I not? There is truly no need to be uneasy."

"I know you're a professional," Harry replied, staring at the ceiling and willing his blush to recede. "It's just that...other than the Healers from St Mungo's, nobodies ever seen...it before."

"It?"

"My wound," Harry clarified through clenched teeth, wondering if Snape was purposefully making him say the word in order to humiliate him.

"Ah," Severus suddenly understood. "Surely those you've been intimate with...?" He trailed off delicately.

"I'm sorry?" Harry questioned, not understanding.

"Your lovers, Potter!" Severus clarified. "Surely your lovers have seen the wound."

"Oh!" If Harry had been flustered before it was nothing to how he felt now. "Well, not really, I've always been pretty good at erh...hiding it. I prefer to bottom anyway and the scaring is mostly at the front so..."

Harry broke off, staring in astonishment at Severus, who had, rather inelegantly, fallen on his arse and was gaping at Harry in complete bemusement.

"Erh...Severus?"

"Potter," the man gasped out, his normally silken voice somewhat raspy. "Are you gay?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Fifteen**

"Erh...yes," Harry blinked at the Potions master, not entirely sure what was going on. "Isn't that old news?"

"Not to me," Severus collected himself from the ground and brushed imaginary dust off his clothing in an attempt to regain some composure. Really, the Boy Who Lived, the Savior of the Wizarding World, was gay and nobody had thought to inform him?

"It was on the front page of the Daily Prophet for weeks the first time a photographer caught me on a date with a man, and I came out," Harry frowned.

"The Prophet is drivel and I refuse to support them through purchasing a subscription to their lies," Severus turned his rather prominent nose in the air.

"Yeah well I agree with you there," Harry said, thinking back to the conclusion of the war when, despite all evidence to the contrary, the Prophet had regularly hinted that Severus had remained a loyal Death Eater until the end. "But I guess the draw back of not supporting their drivel as you say, is that, occasionally you miss things."

"Apparently so," Severus murmured. "Shall we get back to the task at hand Potter? That is to say...your injury."

"Is it such a big deal Professor?" Harry asked, as Severus swooped back down to look over his wound again. "That I'm gay I mean."

"Not at all," Snape replied, his concentration never leaving Harry's thigh. "As I'm sure you're aware there is none of the stigma over ones sexuality in the wizarding world as I am led to believe exists in the Muggle world. And I, after all, am in no position to judge."

"Does that mean...?" Harry dared not give voice to what he thought Severus was trying to say.

"That I'm as homosexual as you are? Yes Potter," Snape had drawn his wand now, and was moving it in complex patterns over the puckered flesh of Harry's wound. "I would have thought you would have heard the rumors when you were a student here."

"As I was more often than not the subject of rumors, I learnt pretty quickly not to listen to what was said about other people Severus," Harry replied. "What was with your reaction then?"

"Well Potter, it's not every day that a former student, now a colleague, announces in the middle of a physical examination his preference for taking cock up the arse now is it?" Snape asked dryly. "Forgive me for being a little taken a back."

"I wasn't hitting on you!" Harry exclaimed, his face flaming.

"And thank Salazar for that," Snape responded. "If it would help to know Mr. Potter, my preference is to top. Now why don't you re-dress and then we can talk about your wound hmm?"

* * *

_The next chapter, Chapter 16, is very short. In fact it's the shortest chapter of the story by far. I tried to pull more out of it, but it seemed to work the way it is. Because of that, in order to avoid disappointment, I would recommend waiting to read Chapter 16 until Chapter 17 has been posted, which will be shortly after. Thank you as always for reading. SR._


	16. Chapter 16

**Sixteen**

Lying in bed later that evening, Harry thought back on his conversation with Severus with something other than the shocked disbelief he had experienced at the time.

That Severus believed he might be able to assist him in his pain management gave him hope. That Severus hadn't known he was gay seemed truly bizarre. That Severus himself was gay was an interesting piece of information that Harry filled away in the back of his mind for examination at a later date. The thing he had learnt that had shocked him the most however, was that Severus Snape, potion maker extraordinaire, was funny.

Whether Severus had always been funny and Harry had never realized it, or whether he had chosen to display his lighter side to Harry only that night Harry was unsure. What he did know however was that while the Potion Masters sense of humor might have been dry, disparaging and at times outright rude, it was also wickedly funny.

And Harry rather thought he might like to experience more of it.

* * *

_Chapter 17 will be posted very shortly to make up for the brevity of this chapter. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Seventeen**

_I believe I may have made some advancements with a pain blocking potion that may be of some use to you. I will be available in my quarters from nine pm Friday evening. Feel free to use the Floo network to facilitate your timely arrival. SS._

The note had been delivered by a sixth year Slytherin prefect at the conclusion of classes on Friday afternoon. Harry had not been expecting a summons to the dungeons again so soon. All the same however, he had to keep from rushing down there, eager as he was to be rid of the pain that was wracking his body. Nine sounded like an interminable time to wait when the solution to his pain may be only a trip through the Floo away.

With a patience that did not come naturally to him, Harry managed to wait until nine before Flooing to Severus's private rooms.

The potions master was awaiting him.

"Normally I would offer you a drink Potter, but as I am about to administer you a particularly strong pain potion, I'm afraid I would rather refrain from adding alcohol to your system," Snape greeted him. "Have you had dinner?"

"A little," Harry responded, thinking of the tray of delicious food the Hogwarts house elves had sent up, most of which he had been forced to send away, as the pain in his leg reached such proportions that it made him perpetually nauseas.

"The potion I am about to give you is particularly strong," Severus warned, unstopping a phial full of deep orange liquid. "Given the degree of pain you are experiencing I thought it best to start _too _strong and lower the dosage if need be, rather than the other way about."

"I appreciate this more than I can say, Severus,"

"Well don't thank me yet, we're yet to see if I've been successful," Severus pointed out. "I'd like you to take it here, in order for me to monitor your vital signs."

"No worries," Harry reached out for the phial and raised it in Snape's direction. "Bottoms up."

"Have a seat on the couch Potter," Snape indicated a comfortable looking chaise directly behind Harry. "As I said, the dosage is strong and I'll not risk you falling over in my rooms."

Harry tried to respond, but found he couldn't. It was the oddest sensation really; his brain formed the words but couldn't seem to find his mouth. The rest of him seemed oddly disconnected from his brain as well, almost as if he were floating.

Less than a minute after Harry had downed the pain potion, he was fast asleep on the Potion Masters couch, dreaming painless dreams.


	18. Chapter 18

**Eighteen**

_I'm floating on a cloud_, was Harry's first, rather inane thought, upon regaining consciousness some indeterminable time later. The second was that his limbs seemed to be entirely disconnected from his body, the third that something near by smelt absolutely mouthwatering and, strangely, rather like Amortentia.

That was funny. Harry laughed.

"He lives," a silky, rather pleasant voice sounded somewhere to his left. Harry wondered for a moment why he could not see to whom the voice belonged, before he realized that his eyes were closed and that was what was making it rather difficult to see.

As light flooded in and the last vestiges of unconsciousness left him, Harry's limbs seemed to awaken. At the very least he was able to wiggle his toes. That was a definite improvement.

"It seems, Potter, that the potion I provided you with may have been even stronger than I had anticipated."

"What time is it?" Harry groaned, surprised by the raspy note in his voice. The last thing he remembered was arriving in Snape's quarters at nine pm. Just how long had he been asleep for?

"It is eleven," Severus answered, causing Harry to exhale in relief. His body was so stiff he feared he might have been asleep for several hours. "AM."

"AM?" Harry echoed, disbelieving. "I slept for fourteen hours?"

"Indeed Potter, you did. The combination of muscle relaxant, pain potion and calmative seems to have been more potent than expected. How do you feel?"

"Like my limbs aren't there," Harry answered, swinging himself awkwardly into a sitting position. "Though I have to say that's a definite improvement on the pain."

"Best let your equilibrium restore itself before attempting to move any further Potter," Severus advised. "Tea?"

"Please," Harry responded in the affirmative. "So what's next? The pain might be gone, but clearly I can't spend fourteen hours of the day asleep and the other ten so numb I can't stand."

"Clearly," Snape agreed dryly. "I believe I advised you last night Potter that this is rather a case of trial and error. Your injury is unusual in its origins, rendering the usual courses of treatment void. We are exploring uncharted territories here Mr. Potter."

"Story of my life," Harry muttered darkly.

To Harry's immense surprise, Severus chuckled. The corners of his mouth lifted, amusement lit his eyes and the laughter he produced was as musical as it was unexpected.

"You laughed," Harry blurted without meaning to, his brain still drug-addled enough to not realize the foolishness of his words.

"It has been known to happen once every decade or so," Snape deadpanned.

"I've never heard it before,"

"Because our interactions, to date, have been such causes for merriment," Severus raised a brow sarcastically. "Honestly Potter, just when I think you've grown more intelligent with age..."

Snape's tone was so very reminiscent of the one that Harry had grown used to hearing as a student that he immediately bristled. Rather than react and risk ending the tentative truce that had developed between them, Harry stood and made for the door without thought.

He made it two steps before his legs collapsed beneath him. The floor rushed up to meet him, but before Harry could so much as brace himself for impact he was caught, nestled against soft, sweet smelling robes.

"Well Potter, first you've spent the night in my rooms, now you're in my arms," Snape drawled. "What would your fans say could they see you now?"

* * *

_I spent a few hours yesterday (while at work, shhh) outlining the remainder of Finding Home. I estimate it will be somewhere between 120 and 150 chapters. _

_Please consider sharing your thoughts with me in a review and thank you for reading. SR._


	19. Chapter 19

**Nineteen **

Harry flushed as he straightened himself, testing his legs warily. They felt weak and barely able to hold him. Gingerly, he made his way back to the chaise he had just vacated, falling onto it with a barely concealed _oomph. _

"You forget Snape, that I know you have fans too," Harry jabbed, embarrassment making him volatile. "Snape's Girls didn't they call themselves? Ironic really."

The Potions Master's lip turned up in disgust and Harry was almost positive the man was blushing, albeit very faintly. When the truth had come to light regarding the very vital and incredibly dangerous role Snape had played in the downfall of the Dark Lord, the public outpouring of appreciation and affection had been as extreme as it had been unexpected. For many years Snape had been the most sought after wizard in Britain, save of course, for Harry himself. The wizarding media had stalked his every move, linking him with witches and wizards he had never met and was never likely to, accrediting him with numerous accomplishments he had never heard of and naming him, to his eternal mortification, Britain's Most Eligible Wizard.

From there had come _Snape's Girls_. A group of witches whose sole interest was the worship of one Severus Snape. Wherever he ventured, they followed. They petitioned the Ministry to name his birthday a public holiday, they held public 'Snape Appreciation' meetings, and spread leaflets throughout the wizarding world educating readers on his life and accomplishments. Worse still, they propositioned, chased and threw themselves at him whenever he left the safety of the wards of Hogwarts and, when he stayed where they could not reach him, they inundated him with fan mail. Severus found the entire situation nauseating and quite beyond the pale. And as a result, he had been faced with an issue he had never before been subjected to in all his years as a teacher, students who were not afraid of him, in fact the complete opposite. Students with...crushes.

It was exasperating in the extreme.

"It is a well known fact at Hogwarts, Mr. Potter, that any that value their life do not mention the name of that...organisation, in my presence. You would do well to remember as such."

"I'm sure that works on the students Snape, but I'm not afraid of you," Harry said with a grin.

"I know," Snape sighed, almost theatrically. "But you used to be, and I will forever fondly remember those days. However, talk of such nonsense is not at all practical. The question remains as to what step we take next in managing your pain."

"I feel pretty good right now," Harry flexed his muscles curiously. The day before to do so would have resulted in unbearable pain.

"I would hypothesize the potion will remain in your system for another twenty four hours at the most," Severus mused, crossing the room to search for a book. "I will place the potion from last evening under stasis in the event I am unable to improve on it within that time. I shall owl you when I have news Mr. Potter."

"Thank you Severus," Harry slipped quietly from the room, leaving the Potions Master to his research.

* * *

_Self confessed Snape's girl right here. Anyone else?_


	20. Chapter 20

**Twenty**

The next day was Sunday, which meant lunch at the Burrow. It was a standing arrangement with an open invitation to all former and current members of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry hadn't missed a Sunday lunch at the Burrow since the end of the war and was glad to continue with the tradition, particularly now that he saw so much less of his best friends than he ever had before.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley greeted him with an enthusiastic embrace, as she always did, no matter how long it had been since she had last seen him. "You've lost weight."

"Hi Molly," Harry dropped a kiss on her cheek and smiled affectionately at the woman who was as close as he had ever known to a mother. "I'm close to thirty you know, I need to start watching my waist line."

"Is it your leg?" She asked with pursed lips, tearing through his careless façade in the way only a mother with decades of practice was able. "It's getting worse isn't it?"

"It has been," Harry admitted. "The cold in Scotland y'know? But Severus is working on a potion he thinks might help."

"That's wonderful dear," Mrs. Weasley patted his cheek tenderly. "I do hate to think of that old injury still causing you grief. Bad enough that it forced you out of your job!"

"I'm enjoying teaching far more than I ever enjoyed being an Auror, Molly," Harry reassured her. "It's challenging and every day is different from the last."

"And best of all you're not at risk of being hurt by criminals and thieves," Mrs. Weasley smiled approvingly.

"No, only students and whatever creature Hagrid's dug up for Care of Magical Creatures classes," Harry laughed.

"You think you'd have had your share of mischief at Hogwarts in your days as a student," Molly laughed.

"Harry had enough mischief? Never!"

"Sirius!" Harry moved forward into his godfather's embrace gladly. He hadn't seen Sirius since he had started at Hogwarts, despite the pair having corresponded regularly.

"Alright Harry?" Sirius asked. "Or should I call you Professor Potter?"

"Only if you want me to call you Counsellor Black," Harry laughed. "How's things at the Wizengamot?"

"Same as ever," Sirius shrugged uncaringly. Even after a decade in the position it was hard for Harry to imagine his wayward godfather in a position as important as that of a member of the Wizengamot. "And Hogwarts? How does the old girl fare?"

"Cold," Harry shrugged. "Other than that the same as ever. I've got a group of second years that will give the Marauders a run for their money in a few years time."

"Good to know the young 'uns are carrying on the tradition," Sirius grinned roguishly. "Gryffindors of course?"

"Slytherin actually," Harry corrected absently, as he thanked Mrs. Weasley for the cup of tea she had just passed him.

"Now I know you're taking the piss," Sirius laughed. "Slytherin's wouldn't know a good joke if it bit them in the arse!"

"These ones do," Harry shrugged, not wanting to get into an argument with his godfather over house rivalries. History suggested that on this topic, Sirius was rarely reasonable. "And, would you believe I saw Severus laugh the other day?"

"Severus?" Sirius echoed disbelievingly. "Since when do you call Snape, Severus?"

"Since we became colleagues," Harry shrugged, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Come on Sirius, I thought you and Severus were over your petty childhood grudges?"

"That doesn't mean I like the guy!" Sirius protested. "And I don't believe you do either Harry."

"Leave Harry alone Sirius," Mrs. Weasley protested. "Severus Snape is a fine man and I for one am very glad Harry is acting like the adult he is and getting along with his colleague."

"Don't you remember everything he did for us in the war Sirius?" Harry asked quietly, thinking of all the times Severus had almost lost his life in the name of the cause.

"Of course I remember," Sirius rolled his eyes, thinking privately that it was near impossible to forget the heroics of his former nemesis. "But that doesn't mean I like the guy! I know you Harry, you're like James. You may be fair to Snape, and hell, you might even have a laugh with the twerp, but you could never be friends with a slimy Slytherin like him."

* * *

_This is not going to turn into a Sirius-bashing fic. I love Sirius, but I also think he is one of the major road blocks to Harry and Severus forming a relationship and I plan on exploring this throughout Finding Home. _


	21. Chapter 21

**Twenty One**

Later that night, laying alone in bed in his quarters at Hogwarts, Harry reflected on Sirius words from earlier in the day. It had been the one dark spot in an otherwise idyllic afternoon, and yet Harry couldn't stop his mind from turning to it as he struggled to find sleep.

Sirius' words themselves had not surprised Harry. He was long accustomed to his godfathers prejudice when it came to the Hogwarts Houses, Slytherin in particular. He knew it was a habit long ingrained, rather than out of any true malice. Still, Harry could not help but bristle at the memory of his godfather's bigotry.

While Sirius' attitude towards the House of Slytherin bothered Harry, his attitude towards the Hogwarts Potion Master bothered him to an even greater extent. Harry was cognizant of the fact that the animosity between the pair predated even his birth, but couldn't believe that as the pair neared the age of fifty they would still hold so firmly to their childhood hostility.

Twelve years previously, as war had raged around them and the final battle between a sixteen year old wizard and the Dark Lord seemed inevitable, the double agency of the Hogwarts Potion Master had been revealed in a most dramatic fashion. As Voldemort and Dumbledore had dueled spectacularly in what was now known as the Battle of Trafalgar Square, the Headmaster had been injured, almost fatally. As the Dark Lord had laughed manically, his wand pointed at the injured Dumbledore, preparing to cast the killing curse, Severus Snape had removed his Death Eaters mask, stepped between the Dark Lord and the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, and, after fifteen years deception, finally revealed his true allegiances. Rather than attack, Snape had cast a shield charm of such strength that the Dark Lord was thrown backwards, gathered the injured Dumbledore and Apparated back to the grounds of Hogwarts.

From that time to the time of the final battle, some eighteen months later, Severus Snape had played a vital role in the fight against the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. Finally able to take an active, attacking role, he had fought often and harshly, bringing about the deaths and capture of numerous followers of the Dark Lord and saving the lives of countless innocent witches, wizards and Muggles alike. He had fought with an intensity and drive that even those who knew him best were astounded by and when the time of the final battle came, he had been instrumental in the eventual defeat of the Dark Lord.

Rightfully lauded as a hero, respected and awe inducing, the Severus Snape that Harry had thought he had known had long since disappeared. True, the man was still sarcastic, cutting in the extreme and frighteningly intelligent, but the vitriol and despair caused by his role as double agent had long since been crowded out by his intense desire to see the world rid of Voldemort.

Until the last few weeks, Harry could never have said he liked the Hogwarts Potion Master. But since he had saved the life of the Headmaster, and his true allegiances had been revealed, Harry had respected the man, and appreciated his contributions to the cause. That Sirius could still be so stubborn was as frustrating to Harry as it was ridiculous.

Sirius aside, since Harry had returned to Hogwarts, his opinion of Severus had undergone another change. Now, he could honestly profess for liking the man and appreciating his biting, sarcastic wit. The years since the war had been good to Severus. Peace, and his hero status had rendered him somewhat softer, though Harry would never say as much to the man himself. Years of healthy living had left him strong and fit, his skin a healthier pallor than it had ever been when Harry had been a student, his robes rather less severe now that he no longer had to hide his Dark Mark, his spare wand and several leathal potions under them. The man would never be classically handsome, but, lately, Harry had found himself thinking that he was actually quite attractive. He held himself in a way that reminded Harry of the Royal Family, proud and dignified and more than a little imposing. Merlin help him, Harry was beginning to consider that, just maybe, he was a little attracted to the man.

It was with these uneasy thoughts as his companion that Harry eventually found sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

_Apologies for the lack of an update yesterday. I spent the day at a work function, attempting to talk stone-hearted politicians into increasing the funding for the vital services we offer. Much like banging our heads against a brick wall really, believe me, I'd much rather have been writing. _

* * *

**Twenty Two**

Following his sudden awareness that he was attracted to the Hogwarts Potion Master, Harry had made a conscious decision to attempt to spend more time with the man. Most of his life Harry had reacted first and thought later. On this matter he was determined to do the opposite and, upon giving the subject a lot of thought, had determined that spending time with Severus was the only way to discover his true feelings and what he wanted to do about them.

Having made that decision, and feeling immeasurably better for having done so, Harry decided to join the Potions Master on his night-time patrol on Monday evening. He found Severus prowling the Astronomy Tower, a hot spot for randy teenagers in search of privacy and immediately expressed his intent to join him.

"Nothing better to do with your time Potter?" Severus sneered, though his tone suggested it was intended as an honest question, rather than the disparaging comment it had been framed as.

"Not really," Harry shrugged happily, falling in to step beside the taller man. "Besides, I often wondered how you would nearly always manage to find me when I was out of bed after hours as a student here. If I hang around long enough I might get to see some of your tricks."

"Doubtful," Severus replied. "As the only _trick _I ever employed in my search for troublemakers was to be stealth and silent. Having company rather invalidates that strategy."

"I'm sure we'll still manage to bust a few pesky Gryffindors," Harry replied cheerfully. "Just the other day I took twenty points from the Lions for insolence."

"Wonders will never cease," Severus said dryly. "And how many points have you taken from Slytherin lately?"

"Only ten," Harry responded honestly. "Your snakes are either very well behaved or more cunning than me. If they're doing wrong, I rarely catch them."

Snape laughed at that, a pleasant sound that gave Harry shivers that he blamed on the cool night air and drafty castle.

They walked in silence for several moments, both comfortably aware of their surroundings, not feeling the need to fill the silence with inane chatter. Harry had just thought how pleasant it was to simply spend time with a man he used to despise when Severus came to a sudden stop beside him.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Shh!"

Harry listened then, and, to his immense embarrassment, blushed as a pleasure infused moan rent the air.

Before Harry could stop him, Severus strode forward to the Arithmancy classroom where the sounds appeared to be coming from and reached for the doorknob. Intending to stop him, Harry raced forward, too late, as Severus wrenched the door open.

Harry wasn't sure he would ever recover from what he saw inside.

Three Hufflepuff fourth years, two boys and a girl, entwined together in a manner Harry wouldn't have considered physically possible, all frozen in silent horror at the sight of two of their professors standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Renshaw, Mr. Harbrow, Miss Edwards, I suggest you dress yourselves and come with me. I do believe a trip to Professor Wyatt's office is in order," Snape's voice was ice cold and, Harry wagered, enough to cause even the warmest of testicles to shrivel. Attempting to look sufficiently stern, Harry escorted the trio to the new Head of Hufflepuff's office.

Just outside Professor Wyatt's office, Snape paused.

"Despite what you may think, you are not being punished because your Professors are elderly scholars who have never been intimate with another person in their lives. Neither are you being punished for your particular...proclivities. You are being punished for being out of your Common Room after hours, which is unsafe. Additionally, if you chose to become sexually active at a young age, there are many precautions you need to take in order to protect yourselves. I will suggest to Professor Wyatt that you need speak with Madam Pomfrey to discuss any health concerns you may have. Other than that, I will leave any punishment you may receive to your Head of House. Neither Professor Potter nor I will mention this to any other person. There is no need for any save the five of us present and Professor Wyatt to be aware of what has occurred tonight. Is that clear?"

All three shame-faced teenagers nodded and were ferried into their Head of House. Twenty minutes later, Harry and Severus emerged by themselves.

"You were very kind to them," Harry couldn't help but say as they made their way along the corridor. "I would have expected you to scare them so badly that whenever those boys got hard they'd automatically think of you."

"It may have been many years ago Potter, but I do remember what it is to be a teenager, desperately ruled by your hormones," Severus rolled his eyes at the younger man. "Scaring them will have only limited effectiveness and certainly will not stop them engaging in such behaviours. Ensuring they are safe is the most any teacher can do whilst dealing with randy teenagers."

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry replied thoughtfully. At fourteen he had been too distracted by his upcoming duel with a dragon to worry about his hormones and sneaking into abandoned classrooms with his peers. It was something he had not yet encountered in his capacity as a teacher, but was sure to face at some stage. Severus's way of dealing with it seemed imminently sensible and appropriate.

At the staircase that Harry would have to ascend to reach his quarters, he found himself unwilling to part with the Potions Master. He had enjoyed their evening patrol, the conversations they had had and even the quiet company of the other man. With no good reason to put off his adieus, Harry bid the older man goodnight and they went their separate ways. It was several hours later when Harry stopped relieving their evening together.

* * *

_Originally I saw this chapter going very differently to the way it's ended up. I hope you all enjoyed it, things heat up another notch next chapter. Thank you for reading. _


	23. Chapter 23

**Twenty Three**

It had taken three attempts, but eventually Severus had found the formula that eliminated Harry's pain, whilst leaving him able to function as normal. Harry's leg muscles would never be as they once were, and despite Severus's assurances that the potion may have some restorative effect, Harry was sure he would never again be capable of the physicality he had managed as a teen. Still, Harry had long since come to terms with the wasted weakness of his thigh muscles and was extraordinarily grateful that Severus had found a way to all but eliminate his pain.

"I truly can't thank you enough Severus," Harry had told him honestly, as he collected his first batch of pain potions. "Is the brewing process complicated? I'm happy to make it for myself if you think I'd manage?"

"The process is reasonably simple, considering the complexity of your injury," Severus replied, rather vaguely Harry thought. "I'm sure it is within even your limited potion brewing capabilities Potter. However, until I am certain that the compound is stable and unlikely to have any unexpected side effects, I would prefer to continue making it myself."

"I'm sorry to be taking up your time this way then," Harry said genuinely. He _was _sorry to be wasting Severus's time, though he was glad it gave him a reasonable excuse to spend time with the man. "I'm happy to pay you, just name your price?"

"The potion takes me less than an hour from start to finish Potter. I brew it using ingredients purchased with Hogwarts money and believe I will generally brew it during classes that require limited supervision," Snape seemed genuinely offended that Harry had offered remuneration.

"Will you allow me to take you to dinner then?" Harry asked on the spur of the moment. "I have a part share in a restaurant in Muggle London. I like to go in from time to time to see how things are running. I was planning on having dinner there one night in the near future, would you like to join me?"

"That would be acceptable," Severus replied slowly, after a long moments consideration that seemed to Harry to last a lifetime. "I believe I am free this Friday evening."

"Friday it is," Harry confirmed. "Shall I call for you around eight pm?"

Severus agreed and Harry took his leave. Already Friday night seemed too far away.

Despite Harry's impatience, Friday night arrived, as it was wont to do. Harry dressed carefully in his best navy blue Muggle suit, paired with his dragon-hide boots and a black tie. He struggled in vain for twenty minutes to get his hair to lie flat before giving up. He looked long and hard at himself in the mirror, wondering what Severus saw when he looked at him. The scrawny, bespeckled youth he had been, or the more distinguished, self-confident man he was? A glance at his wrist watch let him know he was in danger of running late. Harry turned away from the mirror, muttering to himself –

"Not a date."

"You just keep telling yourself that deary," was the mirror's reply.

Severus was waiting for him in the Entrance Hall, as previously arranged and Harry was astonished to feel his cock stirring at the sight. Dressed in a form fitting black suit, white dress shirt and silver tie he looked dangerous and sinfully sexy. Urging his body not to betray him Harry stepped forward and greeted the Potions Master.

They walked in silence towards the Apparation point, where Harry offered Severus his arm. Without a word Severus accepted it and Harry, focusing rather intently on the three D's of Apparation, Harry side along Apparated Severus to Muggle London.


	24. Chapter 24

_AN: As I believe is stated in the story summary, this story will be told through daily drabbles. Don't like it, don't read it. _

* * *

**Twenty Four**

Two hours after first leaving Hogwarts, Harry was beginning to feel quietly confident that his evening with Severus was going rather well. The food was delicious, the drinks flowing rather freely and the conversation was more enjoyable than Harry had expected.

The restaurant was busy, which Harry appreciated from a purely business perspective, though it also afforded he and Severus something akin to privacy, something they never would have been granted had they been in Wizarding London.

"How did you come to be involved in a venture such as this?" Severus asked, as their main meals were served, a delicious assortment of the chef's signature dishes, all available for them to try.

"I erh...know the chef," Harry answered evasively.

"Know as a friend or know...biblically?" Severus queried, fighting a smirk.

"Both actually," Harry was glad the half-light of the restaurant hid his blush. "After the final battle and before I joined the Auror Corps I spent some time living in Muggle society. I had just discovered my sexuality and was rather...active in the London gay scene. Anthony took me under his wing so to speak, helped me out a lot. He's a brilliant chef so later, once I'd grown up a bit and we'd mostly parted ways, I didn't hesitate at all to help him achieve his dream."

"You are very close," it was a statement rather than a question.

"He saved my life," Harry responded quietly, not caring to think about that dark time in his life. "After the war, I was in a pretty bad place. I don't want to think about what could have happened to me over those few months if he hadn't been there for me."

"You care for him very much," again, a statement.

"Yes, but not in the way I think you mean. It was never...romantic between us," Harry replied thoughtfully. "He's a wonderful friend and I owe him a lot, but no."

"I believe he owes you just as much," Severus put in, with a gesture towards the elegance surrounding them.

"This is nothing," Harry shrugged. "It's been a sound investment that's more than paid dividends."

"But it may not have," Severus pointed out. "But you were willing to try, for the sake of a friend. Foolish, sentimental Gryffindor."

The words may have been damning, but the tone they were said in and the look Severus bestowed upon him let Harry know that they were intended as the warmest of compliments.

Another hour later and they were ready to leave. As they stood and made for the door they were hailed by a man dressed in chef's whites, bearing a large smile.

"Harry!" He exclaimed and the two men embraced heartily. Severus took the opportunity to examine the man the Savior of the Wizarding World claimed had saved him from self-destruction.

Anthony was taller than Harry, but slimmer, with sandy hair and angular features. He was attractive in a relaxed, no nonsense way, older than Harry but younger than Severus. They would have made a handsome couple, Severus thought, despite Harry's assurances that there was nothing save friendship between them.

"Severus, I'd like you to meet Anthony Poole," Harry made the introductions. "Anthony this is Severus Snape."

"Pleasure," Snape purred, surprising himself by the measure of possessiveness he felt towards Harry in the moment as he shook hands with his colleagues former lover.

They exchanged inane conversation for a few moments, Harry promised to speak with Anthony shortly and Severus and Harry departed London.

Ten minutes later, standing at the foot of the staircase just off the Entrance Hall where they would part, the two men stood awkwardly, though neither would acknowledge the situation as being such, as they wondered how to conclude their evening.

"Thank you for coming with me Severus," Harry settled for saying finally. "I had a great night."

"It was, indeed, enjoyable," Severus replied a little stiffly. "Thank you Potter."

Harry barely suppressed a sigh.

"Would it kill you Severus, to call me Harry?"

"I suppose it would not," Severus responded, as if he had never thought of such a thing. "Would you wish me to?"

"Very much."

"Very well then, thank you for this evening...Harry."

"You're very welcome Severus," Harry's grin was perhaps a touch wider than the situation called for. "Goodnight."

Harry slept late the next morning and as a consequence was the last of the Hogwarts professors to ascend the Head Table. He was not oblivious to the stares of his students and colleagues alike, but at a loss to explain them. At least that was, until he caught a glimpse of the front page of the Daily Prophet awaiting him at his usual seat.

Under a photograph of he and Severus enjoying dinner the previous night was the headline –

_The Savior and the Double Agent. Love at last?_

* * *

_AN2 – To all those of you who are reading, and most especially to those who review, thank you. The support this story has received has been incredible and I'm very grateful to you all. More soon. _


	25. Chapter 25

**Twenty Five**

The furor over the Daily Prophet article and photograph of Harry and Severus's night out lasted almost a fortnight. The pair had been hounded by the media and fans alike, their students and colleagues had found it hilarious and Harry had received an incredulous letter from Sirius, demanding to know why he was willingly spending time with Severus. Harry had dealt with all in the same way, ignoring them completely.

Severus, for his part, took the whole thing surprisingly well. Certainly better than Harry would have expected. He had brushed the gossip off as 'puerile drivel' and refused to speak any more on the matter.

Harry had been concerned that Severus may pull away from the easy friendship they had formed in order to combat the gossip surrounding the nature of their relationship, but, to his relief, that had not been the case. In the following weeks they had spent many hours together, always under the guise of some real need, though Harry had begun to think that, just maybe, Severus was seeking him out purely to enjoy his company.

It was with these thoughts as his companion that Harry spent most of his time and, as he was walking to dinner some three weeks after his evening with Severus, his mind was swimming with pleasant memories of a chess game they'd shared in the staff room some several hours before. Severus had demolished him of course, but being best friends with Ron Weasley rather equipped one to become accustomed to losing at chess, and Harry remembered it as an hour rather pleasantly spent.

So absorbed was he in remembering this pleasant time that he barely registered the hex being thrown at him. Only his years as an Auror resulted in him automatically throwing up a shield so large and so strong that it covered not only him, but the students surrounding him and, rather than deflecting the curse, absorbed it into Harry's magic instead.

The next words out of his mouth were as automatic as the shield charm he had thrown out moments before, as he bound his attacker in thick ropes of anti-Apparation wards, forgetting for the moment, that it was impossible to Apparate inside the castle. Still, the ropes served a second purpose of binding his attacker and as Harry strode forward he was shocked to see Gordon Selwyn struggling against the ropes and looking at Harry with an expression of utmost loathing.

Despite his shock, Harry immediately sprung into action. Spotting two prefects in the crowd he had them shepherd the students into the Great Hall where dinner was awaiting them. Next he summoned his Patronus to fetch both the Headmaster and Selwyn's Head of House, Severus. Both appeared within moments.

"Are you alright my boy?" Dumbledore appeared deeply troubled as he clasped Harry's shoulder bracingly.

"Fine," Harry replied shortly. "A blasting hex I believe. My shields absorbed it and I bound Mr. Selwyn before summoning you."

"I believe we ought to retire to my office," Dumbledore announced, taking control of the ropes surrounding the struggling fourteen year old.

"Go ahead Headmaster, I'll join you shortly," Harry muttered, suddenly sick to his stomach. Dumbledore hesitated a moment, before nodding his acceptance and leaving the Entrance Hall.

Severus remained, unknown to Harry, who stumbled behind a nearby statue and was violently ill. Summoning a goblet of water, Severus calmly passed it to Harry, along with a handkerchief.

"Sorry," Harry murmured, downing the water and wiping his clammy brow with the fine silk handkerchief, embroidered with Severus's initials. "It's just..."

"You have no need to explain to me," Severus interrupted, in perhaps the kindest tone Harry had ever heard the man use. "Come, Mr. Selwyn and the Headmaster await us."


	26. Chapter 26

**Twenty Six**

When Harry and Severus reached the Headmaster's office, Selwyn was no longer bound. Instead, he sat slouched in a chair, in a position Harry suspected was meant to be defiant, but instead reeked of fear and despair.

Albus offered the two professors seats, though both elected to stand. With three of the most powerful wizards alive facing him down, awaiting an explanation of his behaviour, Selwyn seemed to shrink before them. His bravado gone, Harry was suddenly painfully aware that despite the very adult action he had attempted that day, he truly was only a boy.

"Why Gordon?" Albus asked eventually. The Headmaster's tone was gentle, but the boy flinched as if he'd been struck.

Still, he remained silent.

"Mr. Selwyn, as your Head of House I feel it is my duty to inform you that your words and actions of the next half hour will determine your future, not only as a student of Hogwarts but as a member of British magical society in general," Severus spoke, his words harsh, his tone severe. "For my part, I believe attacking a member of the Hogwarts teaching staff is inexcusable. No explanations you offer could possibly justify your actions in attempting to harm Professor Potter. However, it is the Headmaster who will decide your fate and he has asked you for an explanation of your behaviour. I strong suggest you offer one, immediately."

The boy spoke then, his words tumbling out of him as if they had been held in for years as he described the pain of his family, one of the oldest and most aristocratic of the wizarding world, being all but wiped out in the final years of Voldemort's reign of terror. He described the vitriol of his remaining family members, how they had hated all those that bought about the downfall of the Dark Lord and how they had taught him from a young age that it was the fault of Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape and those like them that there family had been reduced to the abject poverty they currently found themselves in. The boy cried as he described the ostracization he faced within Slytherin house and the student population of Hogwarts in general, all afraid of a boy whose family had played such a vital role in the rise of the Dark Lord. Harry listened, horrified, as Selwyn described years of abuse, neglect, loneliness and heartache, the words all too familiar to feelings he had faced as a teenager. Over an hour after beginning, the boy finally finished his tale, his throat and eyes too raw to continue.

Harry met the eyes of the other adults in the room, seeing their what must surely be reflected in his own. Horror, pity and an extreme sense of guilt, that such suffering had been allowed to continue on their watch.

"Mr. Selwyn, what you did today in attempting to hex Professor Potter was wrong, as you undoubtedly know," Severus began. "Moreover, it was extremely foolish to think that the hex of a fourteen year old teenager could make contact with a trained Auror. I do believe however, that your punishment may be put off for now, as a night in the infirmary would not go astray for you. Professor Dumbledore and I will discuss your punishment with you in the morning, after you've had a good nights rest."

"Yes sir," Selwyn responded, with as much dignity as he could muster as he inelegantly wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

"Do not worry yourself child, on the punishment you will face," Albus reassured him with a gentle smile. "I do believe a month or so of detentions with Professor Potter, Professor Snape and myself ought to do the trick. And I daresay if you'll indulge three old war veterans you might learn the _true_ particulars of a war you are too young to remember."

"Yes sir!" Selwyn had agreed, rather more optimistically this time.

Severus left then, taking his charge with him for the promised night in the Hospital Wing under the tender ministrations of Madam Pomfrey. Harry declined Dumbledore's offer of a drink, bade the Headmaster goodnight and made for his own chambers.

He had only been there five minutes when a soft knock on the door alerted him to the presence of a visitor to his rooms.

Half-knowing who it would be, Harry opened the door.

"Hello again Severus, come in."

* * *

_Unfortunately, updates may be irregular for the next week or so. My boss is flying into the country for one of his bi-yearly visits, which results in me having to work fourteen-hour days until he goes home. In addition to the long hours, the man is terrifying, so all my spare time will probably be taken up trying to forget all the disparaging comments I'm sure are coming my way. It's truly horrid timing, as our heroes are about to find themselves in much...closer quarters, than they have been in the past. Rest assured I will do my best to update as often as I can, but please understand if I miss a day here or there. _


	27. Chapter 27

_Thank you all for your understanding, love and support. You guys truly blew me away and I appreciate it more than I can say. I'm hopeful that updates should be at least every second day. SR._

**Twenty Seven**

"I thought you may have use for this after the events of this evening," Severus informed Harry, holding up a bottle of what looked to be very fine whiskey.

"You read my mind," Harry said by way of thanks. "On the rocks?"

"If you please," Severus nodded his acquiescence.

Harry set about making drinks as Severus seated himself on the narrow settee that was usual perch in Harry's quarters. Despite the events of the past several hours, Harry found himself smiling at the thought that Severus had a usual spot in his chambers.

"To a hell of a night," Severus toasted as he accepted his drink from Harry.

"A hell of a night indeed," Harry agreed, enjoying the burning rush that came only with incredibly good whiskey. "This is excellent."

The pair sat comfortably in silence for several long minutes, both enjoying the burn of the whiskey and the radiant heat of the fire that crackled merrily before them. For Harry, who had missed dinner in all the dramas of the evening, the liquor seemed to rush straight to his head and before his glass was empty, Harry found himself feeling pleasantly numb.

"The most troublesome feature of the evening, I believe, is the thought that Mr. Selwyn may be representative of many others like him," Severus spoke eventually. "The idea that I may have missed something of this magnitude happening within my own house is disturbing indeed."

"You know as well as I do, Severus, that kids like Selwyn will go to almost any lengths to hide what's going on in their lives," Harry replied sadly. "Selwyn reached his breaking point before he would allow anybody in. If you had have offered him your assistance even yesterday you would have been rebuffed, you know that Severus. We were both that child."

"We were weren't we?" Severus mused, so quietly Harry was sure he was not meant to respond.

The pair lapsed into silence again, both contemplating their own childhoods and whether Selwyn could possibly overcome the trauma inflicted on him by his family as they had.

"We are far too maudlin," Severus eventually announced. "I did not come here tonight only to wax poetic about the trauma that is the family unit. I have something for you Harry."

"Oh?" Harry queried, thrilled to hear Severus use his first name, as had only happened on a rare occasion since Severus had agreed to do so.

"I have been working on a salve for your thigh and I believe I have developed a batch with some potential for success," Severus informed him. "If you are willing, I would like to test it on you this evening."

"A salve?" Harry queried. "What for?"

"I have spent some time perusing Muggle scientific journals, particularly in the disciplines of physiotherapy and chiropractics. These Muggle clinicians believe that, even with injuries such as yours, or as close as the Muggle equivalent, the muscles can be encouraged to heal themselves, if treated with the appropriate remedies and massage. The salve I've developed, will, I believe, advance your muscles ability to heal themselves, particularly if paired with the massage technique I have learnt from the publications."

"Massage?" Harry all but squeaked.

"Indeed Mr. Potter, massage," Severus's lips turned up in the ghost of a smile that made Harry shiver from top to toe. "I'll need you lying flat on your stomach with your leg exposed. Is there a location available to us for that purpose?"

Harry's brain had stopped working, obscured as it was in a sea of fine whiskey and lust. He could only rasp out –

"Only the bed."

"To the bed it is then Harry, lead the way."


	28. Chapter 28

_AN: So sorry for not replying to your reviews from chapter 27. Please know that I read and appreciate each and every one. My time to write/update will continue to be limited for the remainder of the week. My boss is still in town, and I'm ill (fainting on him during a patient consultation was one of the more awkward moments of my life!), but I will continue to do my best to update regularly. SR. _

**Twenty Eight**

Blushing violently, Harry set his whiskey glass on the closest side table and made for his bedroom, praying to whatever deity was available to listen that he had left his bedroom in an orderly fashion that morning. Since he had first recognized his growing attraction to Severus, Harry had imagined the older man in this very bedroom multiple times, though hardly in these circumstances. His blush flamed brighter at the thought of Severus knowing the fantasies he had been engaging in almost daily for the last several weeks.

"I'll just erh...change then," he announced awkwardly.

"That would be best," Severus nodded sagely. Blushing and fumbling awkwardly, Harry removed first his teaching robe, then his form-fitting suit pants. For the second time in as many months, he found himself standing half-naked before Severus Snape, blushing to the roots of his hair.

"On your stomach Harry, on the bed," Severus ordered. Harry barely repressed a shudder of desire at the order, spoken in that deliciously husky tone.

"Whilst the scarring is worst on the front of your leg, I believe the muscle wasting is worst at the back, so it is here I will concentrate," Severus spoke softly as Harry buried his face into the pillow he laid his head upon every night. "The salve is charmed to stay hot, almost uncomfortably so, though I assure you, it will not actually burn you. Should either the heat or the massage become unbearable, let me know immediately."

Harry nodded his understanding, his breath catching in his throat as he felt the weight of Severus settling beside him on the bed. His whole body was tense with anticipation, particularly when he heard the slurp of salve being released from a jar and the friction of it being rubbed between Severus's hands. By the time Severus touched him for the first time, his hands rubbing across the back of Harry's thigh in one long, firm stroke, Harry was ready to explode with desire.

The rubbing of Severus's hands against Harry's flesh continued relentlessly. The hands felt impossibly large against Harry's leg, his fingers firm and digging hotly as they moved from behind his knee, to the join of his leg and groin. The massage felt heavenly against Harry's vaguely aching muscles and was arousing in equal parts. Harry felt himself growing hard in his y-fronts and could barely resist rutting himself into the mattress. A low, guttural moan escaped his mouth entirely unbidden, but Harry was too far gone to care.

Severus's hands never paused, if anything, his strokes were firmer now, digging into the flesh of Harry's muscles without mercy, stroking his inner thighs relentlessly. Harry's breath quickened and became audible in the quiet stillness of the room. He was unable to stop himself from grinding into the mattress, a low keen escaping his throat once again.

Severus's hands paused.

Harry froze.

Waiting.

Both waiting.


	29. Chapter 29

**Twenty Nine**

Severus didn't know if he'd ever been as hyper-aware of another person as he was of Harry in those long minutes he spent massaging the younger man's wasted muscles.

He'd been cognizant of Harry's feelings since before he had entered his chamber that evening. Concerned that Harry would mistake his need to apply the salve as a proposition, Severus had been as business like and professional as he was able, though he was still concerned that Harry may have misunderstood. Perhaps it was wishful thinking on Severus's part. He'd long been aware of the growing attraction he felt for the young Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, but had long since decided not to act on it. Not only were they colleagues, but the man was nineteen years his junior, the son of both his best friend and his childhood tormentor, and a former student of his. Severus, ever logical, had reasoned that it was only natural for him to be attracted to such a prepossessing, vibrant young man, who, for some reason seemed to enjoy his company. It was less logical to Severus; nigh impossible really, that Harry may reciprocate his feelings and find Severus an appealing prospect. Thus, he had resolved to ignore his increasing attraction to the younger man, it was a simple as that.

Still, as his hands ran over Harry's lush thigh, massaging and kneading, slipping ever closer to the crease where thigh met groin, Severus couldn't help but be aware of Harry's growing arousal. The signs were subtle at first, the slight shifting of his hips, the catching of his breath. Severus became uncomfortably hard as Harry panted beneath him and when he moaned for the first time, Severus was almost undone. Still his hands continued in their ministrations, manipulating the nubile flesh beneath him, his head swimming with how easy it would be to roll Harry over, bring their lips and bodies together...

Almost as if in response to Severus's thoughts, Harry keened lowly, his hips rocking infinitesimally into the bed.

Severus froze.

Harry sat up slowly, his hair tousled, his legs wrapping almost around Severus's waist in his effort to rise. His green eyes were dark with desire and before Severus could think, before he could act, his lips were fused against Harry's, moving desperately.

He didn't know which of them had moved first.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thirty**

Harry wasn't sure just what had gone through his head in the moments before he had kissed Severus. Overcome with desire, a state that Severus had driven him to, he had been unable to stop himself from wrapping his legs around the older man and bringing their lips together. He had moved without thinking, something he had promised himself he wouldn't do around Severus, but all oaths were overruled when the man he'd been lusting over for weeks reduced him to a panting puddle of murtlap on his bed, with his head swimming with fine whiskey.

Their lips moved frantically against each other's, both battling for dominance. Their hands clawed at each other, Harry's admiring the smooth, firm lines of Severus's chest and shoulders. The musculature he found there made him shiver, it had been hinted at under the severe clothes Severus donned for day to day wear, but discovering it was better than unwrapping the sweetest gift. Harry wanted more, wanted to see it, touch it, taste it... Without thinking he reached for the top button of Severus's shirt...

"Stop!"

Severus wrenched himself away from Harry's lips with a cry. Shocked by the sudden end to their intimacy Harry fell back against the bed, panting roughly. Severus launched himself off the bed, straightening his clothes methodically, smoothing his hair, which only moments before Harry had been running his fingers through, reveling in the realization that it was not at all greasy, in fact, it was silky smooth, thick and strong.

"Severus?"

"Mr. Potter I realize that desperation must have been the cause of your actions this evening and, as such, will not hold them against you," Severus bit off, in an icy cold voice that reeked of forced politeness. "I will however ask that you never mention the events of this evening to any other person and that you immediately desist in all but the most vital of interactions with me."

"Severus... what on Earth...?"

"_Do not_ attempt to play me for a fool Harry Potter!" Severus bit out, all pretenses of politeness fleeing. "I have been a Professor at this God forsaken school for almost your entire life. Do you think I am not aware of the loneliness of the role of an educator? It never would have crossed your mind that your sex life would suffer from your new job, but it's not that easy to find willing and able bodies for a quick shag every now and then is it?"

"Severus, I don't know what..."

"Don't flatter yourself with excuses Potter," Severus sneered, in a manner so reminiscent of his demeanor during the war years that any ardor Harry still felt cooled instantly. "If you're that desperate for a fuck go to the village and find a warm body. Don't lower your standards to fucking me out of convenience."

"I haven't..."

"Potter, I think I know a pity..."

"Would you shut up!" Harry roared over the top of Severus's self-pitying monologue, his temper frayed. "For Merlin's sake Severus, let me get a word in! And stop calling me Potter!"

"I'm listening," Severus leaned against the doorway with every appearance of casualness about his manner. Harry read the tension in his eyes however and resolved to tread very carefully.

"Severus, this has nothing to do with pity or convenience," Harry spoke matter-of-factly, not wanting anything to betray just how quickly his heart was beating, or how sweaty his palms were. "I've enjoyed getting to know the real you very much these last few months."

"What makes you think you know the real me, Potter?" Severus sneered.

"Maybe I don't," Harry shrugged. "But whichever version of you I've been spending time with, it's been enjoyable."

"Good company is not the same as good sex," Severus intervened bluntly.

"Give me some credit here Severus," Harry's temper was perilously close to boiling point. "I've been gagging to jump your bones for weeks now!"

"Lying, Potter, is not a..."

"I'm not bloody lying!" Harry bit out through clenched teeth. "What can I say to convince you? I've been interested in you for weeks now, the night we went to dinner I was hard the whole time you looked so bloody sexy in that suit. I've lain in this bed every night since jerking myself off fantasizing about your hand, your mouth, your cock! I find everything about you a fucking turn on, the way you walk, the way you talk the way you eat green beans for fucks sake!"

"Oh," Severus, it appeared was lost for words.

"Do you believe me now?" Harry demanded, his temper still flaring.

"Yes, I believe you."

"Oh."

* * *

_Your reviews and kind words this last week have been truly amazing and without fail have brought a smile to my face. Thank you. _


	31. Chapter 31

_AN - Apologies for the lack of update yesterday, as most of you are probably aware, the site was down so I was unable to post. _

* * *

**Thirty One**

For a long moment, they stared at each other, did nothing but look. Harry's heart was racing out of his chest, his ire fading, being replaced again by the desire that had left his body weak only minutes previously.

One of them moved, neither knew which and suddenly they were together again. Lips clashing, hands moving frenetically, clothes were pushed aside as buttons were fumbled with, torn off and ripped apart. Teeth clashed, noses bumped, hair was pulled. Harry found he couldn't breathe, as he drank in the surprisingly sweet taste of Severus's mouth. Tearing his lips away, he moved them greedily down the column of Severus's throat, reveling in the groan it elicited from the other man. The skin there was just as deliciously sweet as the skin of his mouth and Harry lapped at it frenetically, thrusting his hips uselessly in a desperate search for friction as Severus's hands roamed his body, pulling off his shirt and tweaking his nipples.

Somehow they were horizontal, Severus's weight atop Harry on the bed, a delicious weight that pinned him to the mattress and made him moan. Hips rutted frantically and Harry thought me might explode out of his y-fronts if he didn't get some relief, _soon._

As if reading his mind Severus's actions slowed, became suddenly more purposeful. His hands massaged and kneaded again, his lips and tongue mapping Harry's body, leaving Harry writhing beneath him as Severus touched everywhere except where Harry wanted him most. Through a haze of lust, Harry recognized how ridiculous they must look; he dressed only in his socks and eyeglasses, Severus with his trousers still on. Choking on a laugh that came out more like a strangled moan, Harry fumbled with Severus's trousers, managing to get them undone and using his feet to help push them down Severus's legs. Creamy flesh and musculature was revealed, marred with scars and a sprinkling of fine black hairs and Harry thought they might be the best looking legs he'd ever seen on another man. He paused however, as he realized that underneath his trousers, Severus wore nothing at all.

Severus went commando.

Harry had been admiring Severus's derriere for some weeks now and seeing it unclothed was almost his undoing. Until that is, he looked down and saw Severus's cock, pulsing steadily between them. Thick, long, nestled in a bed of short dark hair, Harry's mouth watered at the sight. He couldn't wait to have it in his mouth.

Such was Harry's fixation with the beautiful specimen of manhood on top of him that he had not realized that Severus had taken advantage of his distraction to remove his y-fronts. When Harry realized, he paused, staring in to Severus's eyes, both of them breathing heavily.

This was it.

It was really going to happen.

* * *

_This story is about to earn its rating. If you're not old enough or don't like it, look away now. ;)_


	32. Chapter 32

**Thirty Two **

Mouths met, tongues danced, lips embraced and teased.

Hands roamed, stroking, touching, teasing and caressing.

No inch of skin was left untasted, untouched, unloved.

Movements were frantic, then slow in turns. Desperate, then unhurried. Hips pulsated lazily against each other, grinding and thrusting, searching for any precious friction.

Moans, gasps, curses and pants rent the air.

Mouths explored, kissed, licked, teased and tasted in turn.

Fingers traced invisible pathways of skin, teasing, pinching, entering, thrusting, preparing.

"Please...please...!"

Fingers entwined, legs parted, wrapping around hips in a welcoming embrace.

Gentle caresses, desperate fingers, urging, urging, urging...

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

There was no going back.

A breach, a gasp, a moan. A moment of pain soon to be replaced by extraordinary pleasure. Hips undulated, met together, fell apart. Sweet spots were found, teased and explored. Teeth were grit, mouths clashed, bodies moved faster still.

A shout, an oath.

Release.

Sweet, sweet release.

Pleasure, endless pleasure.

A whisper, an entreaty –

"Stay."

Sleep, only sleep. Tomorrow would bring conversation, doubts and insecurities, for now, only sleep.

* * *

_This is not at all how I originally intended this chapter to go, but fear not, for those of you who prefer more...explicit...love scenes, Chapter Thirty-Three will certainly deliver. _


	33. Chapter 33

_AN - A word of warning, this chapter has none of the subtlety of the last ;)_

* * *

**Thirty Three**

Harry awoke to the rather pleasant sensation of a cock at his arse and a hand wrapped around his straining prick. He groaned into his pillow, drinking in the smell of a sleep-warmed Severus, lube and good sex. He turned, loath to lose the pleasant sensations evoked by Severus's gentle rutting, but wanting to see the older man's face as they pleasured each other.

His _good morning_ died on his lips as he turned, realizing his lover was still asleep.

Harry stifled a grin; he'd never pictured the always in control Severus to be one to molest his bed partners while still asleep. Still, Harry wasn't complaining, in fact, he was rather enjoying the molestation. Though he thought it might be more enjoyable with a bed partner who was aware of his actions.

With all the stealth of an Auror who had survived a war, Harry slipped under the bed covers. It was stuffy and warm, and the little air available reeked of sex, but Harry was not deterred. With little preamble, he took Severus's straining cock in hand and sucked the head into his mouth with all the suction of Aunt Petunia's expensive vacuum cleaner.

Severus came awake with a groan and a curse, thrusting his aching member further into Harry's' throat. It had been months since Harry had last sucked cock, but his body remembered what to do, letting his throat muscles slacken and easing back on the suction a little. Reaching up, Harry fondled Severus's warm, heavy balls, rolling them between his fingers, cupping them in his palm and tugging gently.

"Enough," Severus growled, pulling Harry off his cock and meshing their mouths together harshly. His fingers immediately went to Harry's admittedly tender arse, probing gently at the puckered hole before diving in roughly, plundering his hole in much the same way as his tongue was plundering his mouth.

Just as quickly as it had begun, it was finished. Severus ripped his fingers from Harry's body and replaced them almost immediately with the blunt head of his swollen cock. Harry's eyes rolled back in his head, his legs almost collapsing underneath him as Severus immediately found his prostate. Thighs quivering with the exertion, Harry rose, before sinking down again, until his arse made contact with Severus's thighs, where he rocked gently, cursing as Severus took hold of his straining prick.

Moments later Harry came, with a shout and an oath, collapsing against his older lover, who had twitched and stilled at almost the same moment.

Lying together, breathing heavily, Harry and Severus met each other's eyes. Both hesitated, neither knowing what to say.

"Good morning," Harry settled for eventually.

"And to you," Severus's voice was surprisingly raspy, if Harry hadn't orgasmed only moments before, he rather suspected the sound of it alone would succeed in making him hard. "What time is it?"

To his surprise, Harry found that he was still wearing his wristwatch. With a small grin he remembered that there hadn't exactly been time to remove it the night before. Peering down at the time, Harry swore, jumping from his rather comfortable perch on Severus's chest and scrambling for his clothes.

"First lessons start in five minutes!" He exclaimed.

Had he not been in such a rush, Harry might have appreciated the sight of a naked Severus, spent cock dangling between his legs, rushing frantically through his quarters, searching for his wand and trousers.


	34. Chapter 34

**Thirty Four**

Throughout the day, the students of Hogwarts wondered what in Merlin's name was wrong with Professor Potter. The usually sharp as a tack Defense Professor had been seen staring vaguely out of windows, his mouth hanging open, during class no less. A particularly persistent fifth year Gryffindor had called his name three times before finally getting an answer and, when Professor Potter had realized his class was waiting on him, he actually _blushed_ a deep red that left all his students wondering exactly what Harry Potter was thinking about.

Unaware of the salacious, and not even close to the truth rumors that were circulating the student body about him, Harry made his way to lunch, with little recollection of the four classes he had just taught. He was starving, having skipped both breakfast that morning and dinner the night before, but he was unsure how he was meant to act as he joined his colleagues at the Head Table in the Great Hall. All morning he had been in a state of semi-arousal due to his constant flashbacks of the erotic experiences he had shared with Severus that morning and the evening before, but how to actually face the man and have a conversation? What did you say to a person whose cock had been buried within you only hours before, after unceremoniously leaving said person alone in your rooms, half dressed and still covered in your own ejaculate?

Absently nodding greetings to his colleagues, Harry made for his usual seat next to Severus at the Head Table, determined to act as casually as possible. It would not do to throw himself into Severus's arms the way he wanted to, nor to cast aside his robes and ride the man with the entire school watching. Harry's cock twitched uncomfortably at the thought.

Severus, for his part, looked as cool and calmly composed as he ever was. He did not so much as look up from his stew to acknowledge Harry's presence, leaving Harry more determined than ever to act as if nothing earth shattering had occurred between the pair in the last twenty four hours.

Harry sat and then, at a smarting pain from deep inside his derriere, jumped back up, cursing loudly.

The population of the Great Hall all paused, staring at the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, who had apparently lost his marbles.

"Professor Potter, are you suddenly finding the chairs at the Head Table uncomfortable?" Severus asked solicitously, a hint of a smile curving his lips. "Funny, I've never found issue with them myself."

"You wouldn't," Harry muttered darkly under his breath, before wordlessly casting a cushioning charm on his seat, waving off the concern of his colleagues with a vague explanation regarding his leg injury giving him pain.

"I thought Severus was assisting you with your injury my boy?" Dumbledore enquired, concerned.

"I am, Headmaster," Severus replied, before Harry could. "I see perhaps that I am doing more harm than good."

"Oh you're doing a lot of good, Severus," Harry responded, his mind carrying him far away from the Great Hall momentarily. "In fact, I'd say I haven't had anyone be so helpful...ever really."

"Perhaps we ought to continue with your current healing regime then," Severus murmured, catching on to Harry's double entendre immediately, as Harry had known he would.

"Oh I'm certainly in favor of continuing," Harry responded, trying to keep the desire he felt out of his voice. "Tonight then?"

"Indeed," Severus's words were as much of a promise as a confirmation.

Harry had no idea how he was meant to survive the rest of the day.


	35. Chapter 35

**Thirty Five**

Somehow, Harry made it through his afternoon classes, though what he had actually managed to teach his students he was unsure. He opted to eat dinner in his quarters, before taking a long, hot shower, ignoring his erection which demanded attention, re-dressing in jeans and a sweater and making his way down to the dungeons.

Severus must have been waiting for him, because no sooner had Harry raised his hand to knock on the frame of the portrait guarding Severus's quarters, than the door swung open, and long, spindly fingers were drawing him in.

The entrance to Severus's quarters swung shut behind him and before Harry knew it he was pressed up against the door, his mouth being violently plundered, thin hips pumping against his own. Severus swallowed Harry's gasp of surprise, before dropping to his knees, undoing his jeans and taking Harry's straining cock in his mouth.

"Mother fucker!" Harry exclaimed, at the feeling of being encased in warm, wet heat. It immediately became apparent that Severus was a cock sucking expert, as he slurped, sucked and swallowed, with just a hint of teeth grazing the underside of Harry's cock. Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt the tip of his cock graze the back of Severus's throat, gritting his teeth to stop from coming on the spot.

As Severus slipped his fingers around to Harry's arse, gently probing, teasing and stretching. Harry thrust down Severus's throat in response, barely holding on to the edges of his sanity as he was pleasured from all angles. Suddenly, Severus paused, roughly pulling Harry to his hands and knees with one hand, unbuckling his own smalls with the other. A whispered lubrication spell and he was inside Harry, pounding his tender hole until Harry screamed, his come spilling over the rug on Severus's floor, his arse pulsating with every stream of ejaculate.

Severus followed moments later with a hoarse moan, pulling Harry down as he collapsed to the floor.

The pair lay slumped together, pants around their ankles, covered in sweat and ejaculate.

"Hi," Harry chuckled when he had regained his breath enough to do so.

Severus laughed, a low throaty sound that caused Harry's exhausted cock to stir half-heartedly.

"We never did exchange greetings did we?" He sighed, shifting on the uncomfortably cold stone floor, the rug doing little to protect them from the chill as their bodies came down from their high.

"I don't mind, I've been thinking about that all day," Harry lightly touched Severus's arm, surprising himself with the intimacy of such a casual touch.

"I expect as much from you," Severus rolled his eyes. "But at my age, one should be in better control of ones base instincts."

"I'll take it as a compliment," Harry laughed without taking offense.

"You would," Severus sighed and Harry knew his lover meant no malice. "It seems Mr. Potter, that now that I've had you, I won't ever be able to get enough."

This last was said so heavily that Harry thought it took a lot for Severus to admit as much. The older man had made a career of never showing even a hint of weakness and Harry was sure that was what he considered his desire for a much younger man to be.

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm rather enjoying your lack of control around me," Harry ran a hand over Severus's bony thigh. "And I feel as if I can hardly get enough of you either. Though I do think we should talk about whatever this is."

"Indeed," Severus agreed. "Though first perhaps we should re-dress?"

* * *

_Please don't think this story is going to turn into pure smut without plot. Their will be a plot, but first Harry and Severus need to work out some of that UST that's been building up! _


	36. Chapter 36

**Thirty Six**

Once both men had risen from the cold stone floor of Severus's quarters, cleaned themselves and re-dressed, they were seated in Severus's most comfortable arm chairs, next to a roaring fire, each awkwardly awaiting the other to begin.

"I hate this," Harry said, fiddling with the glass in his hand awkwardly.

"Indeed. It is much easier to simply fuck and avoid conversation all together," Severus agreed dryly, the corners of his lips twitching upwards.

Startled, Harry laughed, suddenly feeling all the more at ease.

"I think the best way to start would be to tell the other what we're each after," Harry mused aloud. "Then, if it's different, we can try to come to some compromise."

"I have no expectations," Severus stated promptly. "Until yesterday, I had no hope of you returning my ardor."

"And now that you know I do...?"

"My expectations are the same," Severus considered the liquid in his glass thoughtfully. "I have none."

Harry resisted the urge to throw his hands in the air in frustration. He had never known the Potions Master to be so deliberately obtuse.

"I think it's pretty obvious we're attracted to each other," Harry chose his words carefully. "And we're clearly sexually compatible."

"The last twenty four hours have certainly proved as much," Severus interrupted dryly.

"I'd also like to think that we've found some common ground since I took up my post at Hogwarts," Harry continued, unaccountably nervous. "I wouldn't be adverse to...trying...and seeing where this goes."

The silence that stretched before them seemed like the longest in Harry's life.


	37. Chapter 37

**Thirty Seven**

Harry wondered if he had somehow inadvertently cast a _silencio _charm, such was the length of time that Severus remained silent. He had just decided that silently casting the reversal spell might not be such a waste of time, when Severus carefully spoke.

"I am not sure that...more, will be possible."

"Oh," Harry replied, his face carefully blank. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but Severus's outright denial of the possibility of any relationship between them was disheartening to say the least.

"Allow me to explain," Severus spoke softly.

"By all means," Harry responded, hating the note of bitterness in his tone.

"Harry..." Severus sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. "I am almost twenty years your senior, the same age your parents would be, should they be alive today. I have not been in what one would consider to be a romantic relationship in the last decade. I no longer believe that I am capable of such a thing. I enjoy your companionship greatly and I do believe us to be sexually compatible. This is all I have to offer to you."

Harry did not believe himself to be in love with Severus, not at all, but the business like manner of Severus's refusal of what Harry had offered, hurt in a way that Harry could almost consider heart break.

"So the friendship we have developed is maintained, with the addition of regular fucking?" Harry asked, monotone.

"I wouldn't..."

"Cut the crap, Severus," Harry interrupted.

"Yes. That is what I'm offering," Severus replied. "Harry, please understand..."

"You don't need to explain Severus," Harry responded shortly. "We're fuck buddies. That's what you're offering and I accept."

"Harry..."

"I should go," Harry knew he was being petty, as he tossed the last of his whiskey down his throat.

"Don't leave," Severus asked quietly, his eyes intense.

"I've done the fuck buddies thing before," Harry responded blithely. "And as a general rule, we have sex, some conversation and go. Their is no staying the night."

"Then lets have sex," Severus responded, leaving his seat and coming towards Harry, holding out a hand enticingly.

"I don't think I can take any more right now," Harry answered bluntly, thinking of the ache in his arse. It was a pleasant sort of pain at the moment, but another go would render it more uncomfortable than not.

"That's not what I was suggesting," Severus replied.

"What are you suggesting then?" Confusion warred with hurt.

"Come to bed Harry," Severus invited softly. "Come to bed and fuck me."


	38. Chapter 38

_AN: Apologies for the lack of reply updates on C37, its been a long day._

* * *

**Thirty Eight**

Harry's mouth dried instantly, his spent cock straining against his pants all of a sudden.

"I thought you didn't bottom?" He responded bluntly.

"I believe I said I prefer to top," Severus responded, his hand still extended. "Which is true, I do prefer it. However, I am not against bottoming occasionally. That is, if you are willing to top?"

"I'm willing," Harry responded, ignoring Severus's outstretched hand and standing of his own accord. He chucked his clothes as he made for the bedroom, assuming Severus would be following.

His blood thrumming with a combination of hurt and desire, Harry was naked by the time Severus entered the room.

"How long has it been since you've done this?" Harry asked clinically, not making any move to assist Severus as he disrobed.

"Twelve years," Severus responded, standing naked before Harry, his hands at his side, presenting himself to his hurt lover like a sacrificial offering.

Harry knew he should respond; reassure Severus in some way, but, in that moment, he didn't have it in him to be reassuring or kind. He wanted to hurt Severus, hurt Severus in the same way Severus had hurt him...

And he couldn't...wouldn't do that. He had to leave.

"I can't do this," Harry muttered, suddenly sick to his stomach. He cast his eyes around the room in search of his clothes, determined not to look at Severus in the eye.

"Harry, I want you to," Severus came forward, his hand gently touching Harry's arm. "It's okay."

"It's not okay," Harry responded harshly. "It's really not."

"I can make it okay Harry," and in Severus's eyes Harry saw nothing but acceptance, almost as if Severus knew what Harry had been thinking moments ago, what he had wanted to do and didn't blame him for it. "Lie down, relax."

Harry allowed himself to be pushed to sit on Severus's bed. Closing his eyes, a hiss escaped his mouth as Severus kissed his way down Harry's body, before engulfing Harry's flaccid cock in his mouth.

Severus suckled him until his unwilling cock rose to the occasion. As soon as Harry's body responded, Severus increased his suction until Harry thought he might have sucked his brain out through his cock, such was the pleasant state of numbness he found himself in.

When Harry came, it was with such a feeling of release that Harry thought he might cry. Instead, he turned into the embrace that Severus offered.

"Forget the conversation we just had for tonight," Severus murmured lowly. "For now, rest. The rest can wait."

Not wanting to think, not wanting to feel, Harry slept.

* * *

_Please don't worry, this is as angsty as this story is going to get._


	39. Chapter 39

_A short but important glimpse into Severus's thoughts..._

* * *

**Thirty Nine**

Neither Harry nor Severus mentioned the events of that night again. Harry left the next morning before Severus was awake, returning to his quarters that night for a drink, some conversation and sex. When they were done, before Severus had so much as cast a cleaning charm on his spent genitals, Harry had gathered his clothes and disappeared through the Floo to his own chambers. This pattern repeated itself nightly for a week and though Harry seemed his usual self, Severus was too perceptive to miss the hurt in his young lover's eyes.

Severus knew his refusal to contemplate a romantic relationship with Harry had hurt the younger man and though he regretted Harry's pain, he was resolved. In his nearly fifty years he had seen nothing that would convince him of the success of a relationship between two men so vastly different as he and Harry, and Severus was unwilling to risk his reputation or his heart to make Harry happy in the short term. Especially when he was sure that, should they attempt a relationship, Harry would end up hurting more in the long run.

Yes, this was for the best.

Harry refused to listen to Severus's reasoning and, eventually, Severus gave up on trying to explain. He knew he was doing the right thing, and he knew that, eventually, Harry would see it for what it was and appreciate his way of thinking. The way things were would be the way things would stay. A drink, some conversation, a round or two of sex and then Harry would go back to his own quarters.

It really was for the best.


	40. Chapter 40

_Once again, apologies for the update-fail and lack of review replies. It's been one of those weeks._

* * *

**Forty**

"Fuuckkk yessss..."

Harry hissed his pleasure through clenched teeth as Severus's hand wrapped around his straining cock, pumping it in time with the slow, measured thrusts of his cock in Harry's arse. Severus was torturing him, refusing to speed up, slow down, or give in to Harry's intense need for friction and for the last several minutes Harry had been gripping tightly to the wood of Severus's bed head, lest he lose control of himself, flip Severus over and ride him into the mattress.

"You like that don't you?" Severus grunted, maintaining the same, steady pace, teasing Harry's prostate with every thrust.

"I'd like it more if you'd fuck me harder," Harry growled, purposefully clenching his arse muscles around Severus's prick, enjoying the hiss of pleasure it elicited from his lover.

"Patience has never been your forte Potter," Severus spit out, even as his thrusts sped up. "Half the...pleasure...is in the...waiting."

"Bullshit," Harry spat, as Severus rolled his balls back and forth in one hand. "Everything would be more pleasurable by half if you'd fuck me harder!"

"If you like," Severus drawled, almost lazily, his thrusts picking up significantly now, every one pounding Harry's prostate, making his stomach clench, his balls tense and pre-come leak copiously from his desperate prick.

Severus's thrusts grew more erratic as he approached his climax. He came with a shout, and the feeling of thick, hot streams of come filling his abused arse pushed Harry over the edge.

The two lovers lay beside each other, panting desperately in an effort to regain their breath. It was this time that Harry had come to allow himself. Those few brief moments after sex, where he could pretend that Severus wanted him for more than just his sexual prowess, as they lay bathed in the afterglow of always powerful orgasms. Harry had never had a better lover than Severus, nor one that allowed him to exercise his desires to freely and so frequently, but those moments after they had come, would always be Harry's favorite.

"I've never had this much sex in my life," Severus chuckled hoarsely, reaching out to stroke Harry's thigh lazily. "And it should get old, or not be as good, but it doesn't."

Harry couldn't allow himself to respond, to afraid of what he might say. As he rose, gathering his clothes to redress, he tried to tell himself that this, just sex, was enough, that he was happy. By the time he said goodbye to Severus and stepped through the Floo, he'd almost managed to convince himself.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace in his own sitting room, resigned to showering, then retiring alone.

"Well if that's not the look of a man who just got laid I don't know what is," a laugh from behind his desk drew Harry's attention. "Who's the lucky guy mate?"

Harry turned, sitting there, half-full glass in hand was Ron Weasley.


	41. Chapter 41

**Forty One**

Harry stared uncomprehendingly, his mouth hanging open, at his best mate. Perhaps he was right in thinking that Severus had sucked his brain out through his cock, because in that moment, his brain didn't appear to be working at all.

"Ron?" Harry questioned dumbly.

"That's me," Ron laughed, standing up and clasping Harry's shoulder in a tight grip. "Remember, best mate since you were a puny little eleven year old, married to your other best friend? Fought a Dark Lord together?"

"Sorry mate," Harry shook his head, as if trying to clear it of cobwebs. "I don't think my brains working to well at the moment."

"As I said, who's the lucky guy?" Ron echoed with a grin.

Harry winced, not looking forward to what he was sure would be a rather unpleasant conversation to come.

"I see you've made yourself comfortable," Harry indicated Ron's half full whiskey tumbler. "Need a top up?"

"All good mate, wasn't sure how long I'd be waiting for you, thought I'd make myself at home," Ron shrugged, reclaiming his seat. "And don't think you can avoid my question, I want to know who you're shagging!"

"What makes you think I'm shagging anyone?" Harry questioned, pouring himself a rather sizable drink and taking a seat opposite Ron.

"Harry, I've known you for nearly eighteen years. We lived together for most of them. I think I know when you've just been thoroughly shagged," Ron rolled his eyes. "So fess up. You know I'll be in trouble with Hermione if I don't bring home all the details."

"Where is Hermione anyhow?" Harry asked, genuinely curious and avoidant in equal measures.

"Working, where else?" Ron rolled his eyes again. "Stop trying to avoid the question. Who are you seeing? Or was it a one off?"

"Not a one off," Harry spoke slowly, fidgeting a little with his glass as he refused to meet Ron's eye. "Not exactly a relationship either though if you know what I mean."

"Fuck buddies then," Ron grinned approvingly. For a man who had been in love with the same woman since he was thirteen and was happy that way, Ron had always encouraged Harry to make the most of the opportunities presented to him through his fame, particularly when it came to sex. "So who is it? Bloke in Hogsmeade I expect?"

"Erh...no,"

"Someone from London then, or an old friend?"

"Nope."

Ron's brow furrowed, as he tried to come up with another question.

"It's not...Harry, it's not a student is it?"

"Bloody hell Ron! No!" Harry exclaimed affronted. "What do you take me for?"

"Sorry mate," Ron flushed abashed. "It's just...well some of the older ones would be of age..."

"Definitely not a student," Harry insisted firmly.

"Fine, not a student. Good. Great," Ron nodded. "Who then? You've ruled out everyone I can think of mate!"

"A colleague," Harry muttered.

"Another teacher?" Ron echoed, his brow furrowing in thought. Harry could see him mentally cataloguing the Hogwarts staff. "Who?"

"Severus."

"Snape!"


	42. Chapter 42

**Forty Two **

"Snape!"

"Yes, Severus Snape," Harry sighed, waiting for a barrage of disgust to rain down upon his head. He'd be surprised if Ron stayed; such was his level of dislike for the Hogwarts Potions Master.

"Snape?" Ron's mouth was agog, his eyes wide with disbelief. "Bloody hell!"

Harry shrugged, knocking back the rest of his drink and waiting for Ron to leave. Ron would, he knew, remain his friend no matter who he slept with, but Harry anticipated seeing a lot less of his best mate until his affair with Severus met its eventual end.

"But...why?" Ron eventually settled for asking. "Why Snape?"

"Convenience," Harry shrugged, immediately wanting to take back his treacherous words and tell his best friend that his feelings for Severus went far beyond that of what was opportune. "We get along pretty well these days and its not like theirs a lot of dating opportunities as a Professor to be honest. Plus, the sex is great."

Ron couldn't suppress his shudder at Harry's casual mention of sex with their former tormentor. He might not have been the most expressive of men, but Ron loved Harry as a brother, and would support him were he in a relationship with Voldemort himself. But...Snape!

Still, Ron wasn't a fool, and almost two decades of friendship told him that Harry was hiding something from him. Despite having dated his fair share of men over the years, Harry had never taken sex so casually, and Ron wasn't thick enough to think he would start now. Whatever was between Harry and Snape went further than just sex, Ron would bet his last galleon on it, but was it reciprocated, or entirely one sided on Harry's part?

"Well, you know I'm always a fan of good sex," Ron laughed, trying to affect an air of nonchalance, despite his disgust at the mental image of Snape naked. "So if you're having a good time mate, then...good for you!"

"Really?" Harry asked doubtfully. "That's it?"

"Mate, I wouldn't touch Snape's you-know-what with a ten foot pole," Ron replied frankly. "But if you want to, have fun."

"You're not...leaving?" Harry asked unsurely.

"Not unless you kick me out," Ron poured himself another drink calmly, sensing how important his acceptance of Harry's actions would be to his best mate. "Honestly mate, I think you keep forgetting, best mates since you were a puny little eleven year old, married to your other best friend? Fought a Dark Lord together? It's going to take a lot more than some sweaty sex with Snape to get rid of me!"

* * *

_So, good news, I got a big (re: huge, mammoth, never heard of only a year out of uni) promotion at work. Bad news, I've now got to prove I earned it and that's going to mean a lot of additional hours work in the coming few weeks. I don't anticipate missing a lot of updates, but I may miss a day here or there and review replies may be sporadic. Thanks for understanding. _


	43. Chapter 43

_Your support and well wishes truly mean the world to me. Thank you. _

* * *

**Forty Three**

Several weeks later and the routine Harry and Severus had developed had solidified into a standing arrangement. Ron's visit had cheered Harry enough that he had resolved to no longer think of what might have been and instead threw himself into enjoying all that Severus _would_ give him. Namely, good conversation, good liquor and plenty of mind-blowingly good sex.

In addition, Severus had continued his treatment of Harry's injured leg. The combination of potions, nightly massage and the topical solution Severus had devised left Harry's leg in better condition than it had been in years.

One night, still enjoying the novelty of a leg that no longer ached constantly, Harry resolved to walk to the dungeons, rather than his usual method of arriving by Floo. After sitting most of the day the exercise was refreshing and Harry was in high spirits by the time he arrived at the private quarters of the Hogwarts Potion Master.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said about Severus.

"Why on Earth would you walk here?" Severus hissed, as soon as he let Harry through the door.

"Needed to stretch my legs," Harry shrugged, flopping into his usual seat and helping himself to a drink, as Severus did not seem inclined to offer at that point. "I spent most of the day sitting on my arse while my classes did pre-exam testing."

"Did you want to be seen?" Severus groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, as if warding off a headache.

"Didn't really think about it to be honest," Harry replied nonchalantly, refusing to give in to the fight Severus was spoiling for. "Is than an issue?"

"Not an issue, per say," Severus said, carefully considering his words, as he sat next to Harry, their legs pressed together comfortably. "But I do...wish you would be more... circumspect. It would not do for you to be seen entering my quarters so late in the evening."

"We are colleagues, Severus," Harry found himself becoming angry, and took a deep breath in an attempt to cool his blood. "Would you be so paranoid if it were Minerva entering your quarters at this hour?"

"Minerva would not be here for the same thing you are here for," Severus snapped back, before realizing what he had insinuated, his face a mask of horror. Both men laughed, the situation immediately diffused.

"I should hope Minerva would not be here for the same reason I am," Harry laughed, nuzzling Severus's throat and reveling in the familiar, masculine scent he found there.

"I would ask Harry, that in future, you are more cautious," Severus sighed, running his hands through Harry's hair in a manner that Harry found decidedly erotic.

"Are you ashamed?" Harry asked quietly, having to know.

Severus paused, dropping his hands slowly from Harry's hair.

"Ashamed?"

"Of... who you are," Harry clarified, barely resisting the urge to say _of me._

"I am not ashamed," Severus responded quietly, his face a blank mask that, to Harry's frustration, he could not read. "However, I long ago learnt the value of being circumspect. It would not do, Harry, for our students to begin to suspect the nature of our relationship."

"Or our colleagues I suppose," Harry stated warily, though he neither knew nor care for the gossip of the Hogwarts staff room. Severus he knew however, was sensitive to such things.

"Indeed," Severus agreed somberly. "Harry, don't let my foul mood spoil our evening, come to bed?"

"Yes," Harry agreed readily, rising to his feet and knocking back the last of his drink.

As Severus led the way into his chambers Harry couldn't help but grin wryly, he'd never thought he'd see the day when he, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived and Savior of the Wizarding World, was another man's dirty little secret.


	44. Chapter 44

**Forty Four**

"Professor Potter?"

Harry looked up from the essays he was marking to regard Gordon Selwyn, who sat across the desk from him, absorbed in his own homework. Gordon's initial detentions had consisted of long and painful discussions, about the reality of the war against the Dark Lord a decade previously, and the harsh reality of the world Gordon had been raised in. Now, having reached a mutual understanding, Gordon's detentions consisted mostly of marking on Harry's part and homework on Gordon's.

"Stuck again?" Harry asked, grinning as he recalled the difficulties he and Ron had faced with their Divination homework so many years ago.

"Finished actually," Gordon replied, fidgeting a little in his seat. "I was wondering Professor...do you...miss your parents?"

Harry put his quill down slowly, trying not to betray his surprise at such an unprecedented question.

"I suppose, I miss the idea of my parents," Harry responded slowly, carefully. "Having never known them, I can't actually miss them. But I have always missed the role they would have played in my life should they have lived."

Gordon nodded, as if this made perfect sense to him.

"Why do you ask Gordon?" Harry queried, hoping he wasn't pressing to hard on the oft-reticent teen.

"I never knew my father either," Gordon replied quietly, standing to leave. His time for that evening was finished. "Goodnight Professor Potter."

"Goodnight Gordon," Harry responded. The teenager slipped out the door, leaving his Professor deep in thought.

* * *

Later that night, laying in bed aside Severus, coming down from the high that was their coupling, Harry once again thought over his brief conversation with Gordon. In the hours since the troubled teenager had left his office, a question had been on loop in Harry's head, something he had not previously considered and now suddenly found himself desperate to ask Severus.

"Sev?"

"Mmm?" Severus responded lazily, his eyes half closed, his face a mask of relaxation.

"I've been wondering, what do you think my mother would think of...this?"

Severus's eyes shot open, his mouth opening and closing several times before he eventually croaked.

"Lily? I uh..." Severus floundered for a moment before finding his composure. "Your mother was a very understanding woman Harry, and also fiercely loyal and protective. I think that... with time, she would come to understand and accept this arrangement we've made."

"Yeah," Harry smiled, a little sadly. "I think you're right."


End file.
